Two Hearts, One Soul rewrite
by DigiFoxCat
Summary: An up dated version of my Naruto/Bleach crossover. Follow your favorite Ninjas as they become soul reapers in the Bleach story line. Starts off with the Pendulum Arc. Contains spoilers and OCs.
1. Destiny of Death

Konichiwa! FoxCat here with my rewrite on "Two Hearts, One Soul." I've added a lot of changes here, but not too many, so hopefully you enjoy my new version of Two Hearts. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto just the story and the OC's

'_Thoughts'_

"_Zanpakuto in mind"_

"**Hollow"**

"_**Inner Hollow"**_

"_Talking to Zanpakuto or Hollow as thoughts"_

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Destiny of Death**

The world of the shinobi is in the mist of war and bloodshed is unavoidable. No ninja likes to see his or her comrades fall in battle, but there's no escaping the faith of one density that everyone shares, death. Is there an afterlife for Shinobis? Well not exactly, but faith doesn't like playing by the rules any more than a Konoha ninja does. Settling down in the afterlife is a joke among fighters. Who could ever slow down and give up the one thing that is burned into their blood? Honor the dead and protect the living is the sole principle that all Konoha ninja are taught, as well as leaving the past where it belongs and strive for the future. Everything started when the Fates led the shinigami to the battlefields of the shinobi.

Soul Society

"Now, now that's a dangerous mission, Old man Yama. Surely I can accompany my sweet Lisa and Lieutenant Asano." A soul reaper captain protested over the mission order.

"No, this mission came directly from central forty six. Two Lieutenants will venture to this other world and resume the duties of a soul reaper there. I have made my decision is that clear."

"Yeah." The protester turned toward the girl standing behind him, "You be careful now my little Lisa."

The girl's vein just popped out as a response. As the other Lieutenant who was chosen sighed trying not to yawn at their mission.

Somewhere in between Konoha and Suna

Flashes of white, black, and green clashed with flashes of black and red. An unexpected battle between deadly enemies had started in this confused land of meadow and desert. Comrades turned to bitter enemies clashed. Three of Konoha's best taijutsu users clashed with the former Konoha ninja Sasuke Uchiha and his Hawk member, Karin. Even without Hawk's other two members, they were still powerful.

Not one human or creature dared to watch this deadly battle, but two souls had no choice but to watch it. The first soul was woman dressed in a black fighter kimono that was modified to a skirt with a badge tied to her arm and a sword at her side. Her black hair was pulled back into braid, which danced in the wind as she pushed up her glasses. She sighed as she closed the book she was reading as the other soul gave out a yawn. He too was a soul reaper with a black fighter kimono and a badge tied to his belt wrap. His brown hair was shoulder length and pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Damn how much longer are they going to draw out this fight?" The male grumbled.

"Give it time Keigo, at least they are putting up a good show." The girl told him. "I wonder who would be the first to go. Well the one with white eyes is kind of cute in a way."

"I don't know, Lisa. Meh, I've seen better." Keigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you referring to the girl or white eyes?" Lisa questioned him.

"Both." Keigo smirked at her.

Lisa found herself watching the ninja known as Neji Hyuga more than the other two. She watched as he went head to head with Sasuke. But at last not all things go according to the plan. Sadly Lisa watched, as Neji became the first to go down.

'_Aw, and I really liked watching him.'_ She thought as Sasuke drove his sword though Neji's back and sliced his body practically in half.

Lisa sighed as the other two yelled out his name.

"Give him five more minutes, so get ready to perform the konso." Keigo told Lisa as she stood up.

The two soul reapers stood behind Neji's soul as it formed next to his fallen body.

"So I guess this means my final density has arrived." Neji sadly said to them without turning away from his closest comrades' battle for their life.

'_Can he see us?' _Lisa thought before she began.

"I'm afraid it has. I'm only here to offer you a choice of your afterlife. One of peace and a new life in time with no memories or one in another world with all your memories of this world." Lisa explained.

"Waiting to be a new being with no memories of my friends here or go with you and keep my moments of my life? No death is worthy of no memories of the life I've lived so I guess I will go to this other world." Neji turned around to face Lisa almost gasping at her beauty.

"A wise choice, please say your finally good byes to this world." Lisa smiled and blushed a bit.

"What more can I say I'm already dead. Might I be able to ask your name before you send me on my way?" Neji asked.

"I am Lisa Yudorimaru." Lisa told Neji as Neji suddenly struck something behind Keigo.

The two soul reapers turned around to find that Neji had kicked a strange creature with a body of a snake, arms and hands of a human, and a mask of a frog. Their brown eyes widen at the sight of the creature that was being held back by Neji.

"What the hell a Hollow here?! But how?!" Keigo yelled as his right hand went for the sword at his left side just as Neji slammed his palm into the Hollow's lower jaw. "Okay that was a bit unexpected. This kid might actually be able to defeat this Hollow in hand-to-hand combat in his normal soul."

"Does this mean you are not wanting to charge in and do our duties as soul reapers?" Lisa asked him.

"Nope, I'm going back to watching his comrades, but feel free to watch him just to be on the safe side of things." Keigo shrugged as he turned back to the shinobi battle.

"Lazy." Lisa muttered as she continued to watch Neji.


	2. Shattered Love

**Two hearts, One Soul: Shattered Love**

Fate seemed cruel to one Kunoichi. She was a strong and respected Kunoichi among her fellow ninja. Always clad in green like her lover and fellow ninja, she soon became known as Konoha's Green Dragon for not only her abilities in taijutsu but also her skills in fire ninjutsu. Her strawberry brown ponytail swished in the air as she dodged another attack from her enemy Kunoichi. One battle with an old friend can open up a thousand wounds worst than any sword. Kimiko Haruno was all too familiar with this. She along side Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee faced off Sasuke Uchiha and his teammate and Atasuki partner. Kimiko faced off against Karin as Neji and Lee teamed up against Sasuke. Soon after Lee backed off to help Kimiko, Sasuke finished his fight with Neji by plunging his sword into Neji's blind spot in his back. Sasuke smiled coldly as he pulled his sword down practically cutting Neji in half.

"Neji!!" Kimiko and Lee called out to their fallen friend.

Keigo found himself smirking about the male named Rock Lee. It was because of his outfit of a green jumpsuit and orange legwarmers. The girl's wear was better, yet it was nothing compared to his own uniform. Kimiko wore green shorts, a single strap light green top, white trimmed in green arm warmers, and light green trimmed in dark green legwarmers. Something told Keigo that these two fighters were also lovers.

"Such strong commitment comes only from the heart. It's rather cute really." Keigo commented as he ignored the howl of the Hollow behind him.

Sasuke pushed Lee away from him as he charged up a chidori and ran for Kimiko, who was knocked down by Karin. Kimiko gasped and shut her eyes in anticipation of Sasuke's attack. Suddenly the sound of bird chirping stopped; Kimiko looked up to find that Lee had taken the chidori right to the chest. Immediately tears started flowing from Kimiko's eyes at the sight of her loving boyfriend protecting her. Sasuke pulled back as Karin join Sasuke's side as Lee fell to the ground. Kimiko caught Lee from falling.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt." Keigo winced as he watched the attack.

"Why?" She asked him on impulse.

"You should know that answer, Kimiko. I promise to protect you with my life and now I really have." Lee smiled at her.

Kimiko smiled back at him despite her tears, "Thank you for always keeping you word and loving me Lee." She whispered as she gave him a parting kiss on the lips.

Kimiko held onto Lee as he breathed his last breath. Keigo found him wiping away his own tears as Kimiko carefully laid Lee's body onto the ground and stood up to face Sasuke and Karin. He watched as Kimiko wiped her tears away, as her expression changed from sadness to determination.

"You picked the wrong Kunoichi to piss off, Sasuke Uchiha." Kimiko warned as she lifted up her head and faced Sasuke and Karin.

"Hm?" Keigo though he saw Kimiko drop something as she stood up.

Suddenly Kimiko was right behind Sasuke. "I hope you are ready to kill another, for the only way I'm stopping is if I kill you or you kill me which ever happens first." Kimiko told him as she sent him flying by a kick.

Keigo didn't even have a chance to think about performing the konso on Rock Lee or to do anything with him really. "Her speed it's as fast as Captain Shihoin's shunpo!" He exclaimed as he watched Kimiko take on Sasuke with unbelievable speed.

"Kimiko's speed is five times faster than that of a normal Kunoichi." Keigo turned to find Lee standing right next to him.

"You don't find it weird that you can now see me?" Keigo asked him.

"No, you're my god of death are you not? By the way what is that creature that Neji is fighting anyway?" Lee asked him.

"I guess you could call me that after all I am a Soul Reaper. I'm Keigo Asano Lieutenant of the seventh squad of the 13 court guard of the Soul Society." Keigo introduced himself. "And that's a Hollow behind us. It's just an empty soul that's ugly and very beast like in nature."

"I am Rock Lee, Konoha's former green beast and taijutsu expert. It is a pleasure to meet you Soul Reaper Lieutenant Keigo Asano!" Lee returned the greeting.

"Former?"

"I'm dead after all therefore I can no longer be." Lee laughed. "As a final request Soul Reaper, please allow me to watch Kimiko's battle to the end before you send me on my way to the afterlife."

"I'll grant that last request." Keigo answered him as he gave a glance back at Lisa, Neji, and the Hollow, "And we might be dealing with a Hollow after her battle anyway."

Lisa could sense the love between Lee and Kimiko.

The bond between the two made her smile, _'So much dedication.'_ Lisa thought as she turned around to see how the Kunoichi's battle was going to end.

Kimiko final attack was from the air, but Sasuke's Sharingan had already predicted it. He shoved his sword through Kimiko's stomach. Keigo looked over at Lee who was just biting his lip while tears flowed from his eyes as he watch Kimiko slide down Sasuke's blade towards his hand.

"That was foolish of you Kimiko. You never would have had enough hate in your heart to kill me." Were Sasuke's last words as he executed his chidori blade.

Sasuke then flung Kimiko off his sword as if she was just a rag doll. Blood dripped from the tip of the blade as Sasuke returned his sword back into its holder.

"Let's go Karin." Sasuke turned and walked away from the battlefield with the other Kunoichi following him.

"Lee wait!" Lisa tried to grab him from running towards Kimiko, but she had no such luck. Lisa looked over at Keigo, who didn't see concerned about Lee's actions. The two soul reapers watched as Lee picked up Kimiko's dying body and placed in next to his lifeless body. Tears started forming in Keigo's eyes as Kimiko reached for Lee's cold cheek as she held onto what little life she still had left.

She weakly smiled, "Thank you Lee. I know you would have wanted me to die right next to you, even though you are already dead." Kimiko thanked Lee for placing her next to his body.

"At least this way she will die happy." Keigo commented as he noticed that the Hollow had stopped howling. "Oh wow I was right! That's different." Keigo commented as he turned to find that Neji had defeated the Hollow with his bare hands.

"Neji are you alright?" Lisa asked him as Kimiko and Lee turned to find Neji walking up to them.

"Something tells me that you were suppose to be the one fighting that thing." Neji commented as he looked at Keigo and Lisa. "I hope you are ready to fight some more for that thing had back up."

Suddenly Hollows surrounded them. Keigo sighed in defeat, "Man why is it always when I'm on a mission without my combat buddy, Mizuiro that we get the best battles? All right listen up Lee and Kimiko; those ugly masked creatures around us are called Hollows. To kill a Hollow aim for its mask as hard as you can. Given the fact that you were former ninja, you should be able to defeat them just as Neji did. Meaning that your reiatsu should be higher than most souls."

"What's reiatsu?" Kimiko asked as she plunged her fist into a Hollow.

"It's your spiritual pressure, um like your charka." Keigo answered her as she took out the hollow that she attacked.

The five went to work on destroying the Hollows, "Aw that was too quick."

Keigo turned his head to find a newcomer watching them. He looked like a human, but he had what looked like a part of a hollow mask on his face.

"Who and what are you?" Keigo asked the white haired boy.

"All in due time soul reaper. You will find out soon enough. Bye-bye!" The boy waved at Keigo as he vanished.

"What was that all about?" Lee asked him.

"I have no idea. Now if you are ready let's head for the Soul Society." Keigo answered him as he preformed a konso on Lee as Lisa did the same on Neji.

"I'm sorry but there's no way that you and Lee will end up in the same area in the soul society." Lisa told Kimiko.

"I figure that was a possibly, so I won't stop searching the afterlife till I find Lee." Kimiko told her as she stuck out her tongue as Keigo tapped her on the forehead.

"Then I wish you luck in your search, not like you need it, and thank you for the wonderful show." Keigo told her as he tapped her on the forehead.

"I know. Lee and I are ultimately connected together by our love." Kimiko nodded her head in agreement as he sent her to the soul society.

Soul Society: Eastern Rukon District 

Neji found himself in a rural area with people shuffling around. He sat down in his usual medication position.

It wasn't long before Keigo picked him off of the ground. "Let's go white eyes." Keigo drag Neji toward the nicer looking buildings.

Lisa walked up beside Neji and handed him a piece of paper, "Here this is your ticket into the Seireitei." Lisa explained. "Ah, I really should explain our actions! Keigo and I recommended you for our Soul Academy. With your past training as a ninja you have a strong amount of spiritual pressure. You would be a valuable ally and a powerful Soul Reaper."

"I see." Neji answered as he followed them towards his new life in this new world.


	3. Flowers

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Flowers**

Kimiko found the soul society disturbing in many ways. The only people who lived well there were the ones who stick together in bandit gangs or those who join the soul reapers. She on the other hand, would have nothing really to do with this life style. Her mind was on one thing finding Lee. This would be a difficult task for any normal person, but Kimiko wasn't a normal person she was a former Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village! Keigo had sent her to the 45th Rukon District. Kimiko looked all around this district for Lee and Neji, but never found them as she concluded her search there after three weeks. During those three weeks Kimiko found the means to make a small amount of money and to familiarize herself in fighting with a kimono on. Kimiko's basic looks remained the same she still had her beautiful blue green eyes and her short strawberry brown hair was still always pulled back into a ponytail, sometimes a bun. Somehow Kimiko managed to keep some of her ninja gear. Actually, Kimiko could stay in the 45th District and work as a Yakuza boss lady, but she had more virtue and pride than most of the souls in the district. Kimiko kept her leaf headband tied around her neck, and her outfit was now a slightly modified green with pink flowers kimono. She smiled as she was sent on her way to the next district from many of the local kids that Kimiko trained in some self-defense. She only hated the way the adults treated the children and thought the kids should know how to defend themselves.

At the end of the district stood one man a bit older than Kimiko with blue hair and onyx eyes. With him were four swords. Three of them were tied at his waist while the fourth remained in his arms wrapped up as if it was a gift. This man was the one who found Kimiko when she first arrived in the Soul Society. He like Kimiko was also a fighter in his lifetime. His dark blue kimono was also modified into a fighter kimono.

"I guess I should have figured out your answer, Yori." Kimiko joked with him.

"Hey don't give me that look! I'm the one who showed you the basics here in the soul society, and I just thought it would be a nice change to leave this district." Yori yelled at her in his defense. "And I'm curious about this Rock Lee fellow."

"What's with the fourth sword? Is it the next level in your training?" Kimiko asked pointing at the wrapped up sword.

"Well, no actually this is yours Kimiko." Yori blushed as he handed the sword to Kimiko.

"Really?! Thank you so much Yori. I'm glad I have you as a friend." Kimiko gave him a hug after she unwrap the sword.

It was a simple katana sword with a round silver guard and a red and black hilt. Yori smirked as Kimiko tied the sword onto her back.

Meanwhile, Neji was getting used to his new life in the Soul Academy. A bald male student pulled Neji aside.

"Listen I think you and I should become alleys here not rivals. I admire your fighting skills with a sword and well you look like a descent man. My name is Ikkaku."

Neji shook Ikkaku's hand, "I'm Neji Hyuga."

"Well Neji your biggest competition will be Byakuya Kuchiki." Ikkaku pointed out the top student in the academy.

"He's a genius and from a high noble clan!" The girl sitting next to them added.

'_Great he's just like I was before I met Naruto.'_ Neji thought as Byakuya was called up for his kido practice.

Byakuya sighted the kido spell's chant and nailed the target right on. The girls in the class started giggling. "A prefect bull-eye, what else would you expect from Byakuya-sama!"

Neji was called up next. "Nice shot, Kuchiki." Neji congratulated him.

"Try not to embarrass yourself to much, Hyuga." Byakuya said to Neji.

Neji just smirked at Byakuya's reply, as he got ready to execute the kido spell. "Hado number 31 shakkaho."

Neji smirked as he saw the look on Byakuya's face as he nailed his target right in the center without a chant or even looking at the target.

Kimiko and Yori walked through the streets of the next district. Yori sighed at the people within this district.

"Hm?" Kimiko had noticed his sigh.

"What I just thought that the lower number districts were better." Yori finally broke at Kimiko's look.

"Aw, don't be such a tou…" Kimiko stopped at the sound of a girl screaming.

Yori heard the scream as well, "Looks like no one around here cares about the girl."

Kimiko smiled a vixen smile, "Shall we invite ourselves to a fight?"

"Let's." Yori smirked as he and Kimiko ran off towards the screams.

The two found a group of five men hassling a young girl not much younger than Kimiko. Yori could see why the men would be picking on the poor girl she was amazingly beautiful. God had blessed her with very large breasts. Kimiko looked over at Yori as the men were just now noticing them.

"Hey boss there's some duo of swords people blocking our light." One with a red kimono pointed to Kimiko and Yori.

"Looks like these boys are a few crumbs short of a cookie." Yori smirked as he pulled out one of his swords.

"Who are you calling a cookie?!" the men yelled back.

"Meh, you could put that thing a way, Yori. These baka are not worth getting your blade dirty." Kimiko said as she got into her fighter position.

"Heh I guess you're right." Yori put the blade back.

The girl watched as Kimiko and Yori took down her attackers. Kimiko started walking towards her as someone moved within the shadows. Kimiko caught this movement and ran towards the girl.

"Get down!" Kimiko yelled as she pushed the orange haired girl to the ground.

The new attacker's blade met with Yori's. "Kimiko get out of here!"

"Right!" Kimiko nodded as he grabbed onto the girl's wrist. "Come on!" Kimiko ran with the other girl out of the alleyway.

Yori soon found himself fighting against two swords masters and one blade short. Suddenly a young boy with silver hair and a creepy grin joined Yori using his third blade.

"You don't mind if I join you do you? I just love bloodshed of the unworthy." The boy asked Yori with his grin getting bigger.

"Not in the bit. The name's Yori Seiko." Yori greeted the boy.

"I'm Gin Ichimaru. It's a pleasure to meet you."

With Gin's help the last two were finished and the boys ran off to find the girls. They found the girls just outside of the town. Kimiko waved the boys over. As Gin got closer to the two, the girls collapsed. Yori was able to catch Kimiko, but the orange haired girl hit the floor.

"Oh my, I seemed to have overwhelmed them with my reiatsu." Gin stated.

Kimiko started to come to faster than the other one. "Here's my apologies for that, I'm Gin." Gin greeted her with a rice ball.

"Thank you. I'm Kimiko." Kimiko gave her name as she bit into the rice ball.

Gin handed a rice ball to the other girl as well. "I'm Rangiku."

"Well with our reiatsu all being very high we should join the Soul Academy and become Soul Reapers." Gin suggested.

"Sounds like fun to me." Rangiku said bubbly.

"No." Yori bluntly refused Gin's proposal.

Kimiko whacked Yori in the leg, "Stop being so stubborn! It would be better than just traveling around with no purpose."

"Hey I thought you wanted to find that boy?!" Yori shot back.

"I do, and his name is Rock Lee." Kimiko bluntly answered.

"As far as I can tell that's not traveling around with no purpose!" Yori yelled at her as she looked at him with stern eyes. "Fine we'll become Soul Reapers, but don't expect me to like it one bit."


	4. New Life

**Two Hearts, One Soul: New Life**

A year or so had passed since the trio of ninjas journey to the Soul Society and much had changed. Neji graduated along side a few others after only one year of training, and he entered into Squad 9 of the 13 Court Guard. Kimiko enlisted into the Soul Academy along with Yori, Gin, and Rangiku about a month after Neji left. Lee was found in West Rukongai by Kaien Shiba and entered the Soul Academy one week earlier than Kimiko. Classes had finally started for the new term at the Soul Academy and Kimiko was not very happy, but something was about to change that. She sighed as she pulled her ponytail tight as she headed for the door of her dorm room. Kimiko opened up the door to be met by a cheerful smile of Rangiku.

"Good morning, Kimi!" Rangiku greeted the former Kunoichi with a hug.

"Hello Rangiku." Kimiko greeted the bubbly orange haired girl back.

"So first off we have…" Rangiku was talking about the girls' schedule. "Kimiko are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry Rangiku, my head is just in the clouds today." Kimiko hung her head low.

"Cheer up! You're depressing me." Someone said as they kicked Kimiko in the butt.

Kimiko turned around to find Yori behind them.

"Grr." She just growled at him.

"Geez nice to see you too." Yori muttered as they walked around the academy grounds.

Kimiko's ears picked up a conversation between a group of four girls.

"So have you seen the new boy?"

"Which one? There's like a million new boys here." Another asked as she rolled her eyes.

"The one!" The first girl emphasized.

"Oh you mean the one with the eyebrows?" another girl asked.

"Yep that's the one."

"Oh him! He is kind of cute. Well not in looks, but in his personality he's like a total gentlemen." The second girl commented.

"He would so look better if he did something with the hair of his. That cut is so pass say." The fourth added.

Kimiko's heart jumped. _'Lee's here! Who else could have weird eyebrows and a hair cut that is out of style.'_

"You don't really think that those girls were talking about that Lee guy you're looking for?" Yori whispered into Kimiko's ear.

Kimiko just shrugged her shoulders, but somehow she just knew that both Lee and Neji were here she could feel it. To her sensing spiritual pressure was like sensing charka. Two people near by had spiritual pressure that was too familiar to just be someone she passed by. As Kimiko's group walked closer to a group of guys, one spiritual pressure almost made Kimiko feel so whole inside. She scans the boys looking for that pressure. Suddenly, Kimiko spotted a familiar sparkle of black hair in a bowl cut.

"Um, I'll be right back." Kimiko said as she snuck closer to the boys.

Rangiku and Yori looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they watched Kimiko. Kimiko snuck right up behind the boy with black hair and the bushiest eyebrows that Rangiku had ever seen.

"Is that Rock Lee, the person that Kimiko has been searching for?" Rangiku asked Yori.

"I would guess so." Yori answered as they watched Kimiko.

Kimiko smiled as she took a trick right out of Rangiku's guide to hugging and greetings by sneaking up behind the boy covering up his eyes in the process. "Guess who?"

A huge smile broke out on the boy's face as he heard Kimiko's voice. "Kimiko-chan!" he yelled as he turned around and gave her a hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

Kimiko pulled Lee towards her friends from the Soul Society, "This is Yori and Rangiku. I met them a few months ago and we became friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rangiku and Yori. I'm Rock Lee." Lee introduced himself to the two. And at that the trio became a small group of friends.

Time passed as Kimiko and Lee became stronger in the ways of a Soul Reaper. They soon found themselves at the top of the class. One afternoon about a month and a half after Neji's graduation, Neji found a familiar face among the students of the Soul Academy. Much to Neji's surprise he was able to use his Byakugan here in the soul society, otherwise he would have never seen Kimiko's smiling face.

"Please excuse me, Kaname." Neji walked away from his squad mate.

Kimiko gasped at the sight of the soul reaper walking towards her group of friends.

"If it's not too much to ask, do you have some time for a walk?" Neji asked Kimiko.

"I think I can spare some time for a walk right now." Kimiko said without a smile breaking on her face as she turned towards her friends. "I'll see you guys later okay? You're still on for tonight right Rangiku?"

"Of course Kimi! See you later!" Rangiku waved good-bye to Kimiko as did the other girls in the group as she ran off to join Neji.

"So looks like you've already joined the Soul Reapers." Kimiko commented on Neji's uniform.

"Yes, I'm already a seat member of the Thirteen Court Guard squads." Neji answered.

"Well what seat and what squad?" Kimiko asked as she nudged him in the arm as he blushed.

"I am the seventh seat member of Squad nine."

"Wow, that's great Neji!" Kimiko told him with a smile, "Don't worry Lee and I will be joining you very soon."

"Lee is here as well?"

Kimiko smiled at Neji's surprised look, "Yes he is here as well."

"Well then we should make a plan to meet here at least once a week or a month." Neji offered.

"I agree and I'm sure Lee would as well." Kimiko said as she ran back to the Soul Academy. "Welcome to our new life."

Neji smiled at her last words, "A new life of two hearts in one soul."


	5. Enter the 13 Court Guard Squads

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Enter the 13 Court Guard Squads**

Several years had passed since Neji had entered into the Soul Society. Within those few years many changes had happened in the 13 Squads of the Soul Society. Kenpachi Zaraki killed the former captain of Squad 11 and became Captain with his faithful companion Yachiru as his Lieutenant. Ikkaku moved up from his fifth seat position to become the 3rd seat officer of Squad 11. Neji also was promoted from seventh seat member to fourth in Squad 9. Rojoro "Rose" Otoribashi was promoted to Captain of Squad 3, and Hikifune Kirio was promoted from a Captain of the 13-Court Guard to a member of Squad zero, the Royal Guard. Lastly, the 3rd seat member of Squad 2, Kisuke Urahara, became the Captain of squad 12 replacing Hikifune.

It was the day of the Soul Academy graduation exam, and many students were prosperous to please the Captains. It had been a whole three months since Rangiku's hollow experience that left her with a new fashion taste. A rogue Hollow that had somehow entered the Soul Society attacked her along with six other students. Among the group of students were Yori and Gin who did manage to hold the Hollow back enough so that the Captain of squad 9, Kensei Muguruma, and his Lieutenant, Masairo Kuria, could arrive and finish off the Hollow. Rangiku had tried to help out but was badly injured, as was Yori. Gin was the only one of the three that walked away from the attack barely scratched. Kimiko and Lee also had an experience with a Hollow a month after Rangiku's and Yori's. They along with Rika Kanji were in the World of the Living on a training exercise when a high-class Hollow broke through the barrier on the training ground. The upper classmen ordered everyone back to the Soul Society, but Kimiko, Lee, and Rika stayed in order to save one of their classmates, Nanao Ise from the Hollow. Captain Urahara and Captain Kurosaki who didn't have their Lieutenants with them saved them. Rika had become friend the two former ninjas and felt like they were her family since she died when she was very young.

The red head had started pulling her shoulder length hair back into a ponytail. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked around for her nee-chan and nii-sama as she called them. There was only two hours left till their exam started and the two were nowhere to be found. She had looked at the entire list of usual hang out spots of the two even their dorm rooms. Then it dawned on her they were most likely at the Academy Dojo late last night and fell asleep there. Rika smiled as she flash stepped to the Academy's Dojo. She got there to find another two of her classmates walking into the Dojo.

"Rangiku and Yori." Rika muttered as she watched the two enter the Dojo.

Rangiku's wavy orange hair sat just below her shoulders and she had added a pink bandana to her academy uniform, which she tied around her neck like a scarf. This is the fashion statement that she stole from the Lieutenant of squad 9, Masairo, who wore an orange bandana around her neck with her soul reaper uniform. Yori had started up an old tradition of his upon entering the Soul Academy. He got a tattoo for every accomplishment, but had lost his three swords to his single Zanpakuto. Rika peeked into the Dojo to find Kimiko and Lee sparing. Now Lee and Kimiko both had kept their Leaf headbands as a reminder to their former life and still wore them in the same spot, Kimiko's around her neck and Lee's as a belt. Rika on the other hand only had a necklace that Kimiko had made for her that had a pendent of the Leaf symbol. The four in the Dojo turned to face Rika, who quickly pulled her head out of the doorway. She had her back to the Dojo and her eyes were closed when the quartet came out of the Dojo.

Yori sighed as he ruffled Rika's hair. "What's with you, Little Ri?" he asked her.

"Nothing! I was just hoping to find that Kimiko-chan and Lee-kun had fallen asleep in the Dojo again." Rika huffed as she pulled Yori's hand away from her head.

Kimiko laughed, "Not this time Rika, Lee and I were doing some old training exercise."

"Oh…" Rika trailed off watching the stream of students walking on the Academy grounds.

"We better get going we don't want to be late." Rangiku added as she pushed Lee and Kimiko closer to Yori and Rika.

Kimiko gulped a bit at the sight of all the Captains, Lieutenants, and seat officers who would be watching them. Four hours later the gang joined many of their fellow graduates in a familiar restaurant in West Rukongai. The group found a table where only Nanao sat at.

"Hey Nanao mind if we join you?" Rangiku asked.

"Um sure have a seat." Nanao said as she barely looked up from her book.

"Man finally we made it, and just to think I never thought I would get out of there." Yori said in relief to be out of the Academy.

"Yes and you did fine didn't you, but we still don't know what squads we will be assigned to." Rika pointed out.

"Ha, I'm going to go into whatever squad Gin is in." Rangiku jokingly said.

Kimiko sighed, "As I look at it Yori's best suited for ether Squad nine or eleven. Rangiku you'll mostly end up in Squad seven, eight, or ten. That's the same for you Rika even though I would add Squad twelve to your list of possibilities just for your creativity. Lee and I would be good in Squads two, three, nine, seven, eight, ten, or thirteen."

"Hey, why the hell do you and Lee have the most squad possibilities?" Yori asked.

"Because of our abilities that's all. I could add Squad nine to Rangiku's list just for her bandana, but that's pushing too far." Kimiko answered with a vixen smile as a waiter brought the group a round of shake.

"What's this for? We didn't order any drinks." Yori looked at the waiter.

"It's tradition the graduates all drink to the future." The waiter explained.

Yori looked back at his friends who all just shrugged at him. Yori shrugged and picked up the glass. "Why the hell not."

"Sorry but I'm going to pass." Lee said as he pushed the glass closer to the middle of the table.

Kimiko added her glass to Lee's glass, "Me too."

"What the heck is wrong with you two? What's a little shake going to hurt?" Rangiku asked as she picked up her glass.

"Everything in this place." Lee bluntly answered.

"What?!" Yori asked in shock.

"Lee and I are natural born users of a technique call Drunken fist." Kimiko explained, "If we drink even one drop of shake, we become…well let's just say it's not pretty what we can do."

"I see you two never seem to stop surprising me." Yori said with a chuckle as he gulped the shake down.

Rangiku joined him in downing the shake. Rika also had not touched her glass, for she was a minor in her mind so she wouldn't touch the drink not for another few centuries at least.

The next day was the day that they enter the 13 Court Guards.

"Our next order of business is the placement for the new members of the Thirteen Squads. Shinji, I placed young Gin Ichimaru on your squad." Head Captain Yamamoto started the placement.

"That's fine Gin is an excellent fighter. Unless ya want the him, Kenpachi?" Shinji asked the Squad eleven Captain in a bored tone.

"I have no interest in that boy. You can keep him." Kenpachi told his fellow Captain.

"Very well Gin will be placed on Squad five. Now for Nanao Ise." Yamato continued.

"I would like her to be placed on my squad Old man Yama." Shunsui Kyoraku requested.

"Very well. Now Rangiku Matsumoto, I presume you would like her as well Shunsui?"

"Well she is a very capable woman, and she would be of course a good addition to my squad." Shunsui smirked.

"Stop being such a player, Shunsui. Her skills don't quite mesh with your squad, and she would be more suited for my squad."

Shunsui looked down to his fellow captain, "I see so you want her do you, Isshin?"

The man laugh, "Well it's not like you can just freely get all the good looking female Soul Reapers that come out of the Academy now can you."

"Enough, Rangiku Matsumoto will be placed on Squad ten. Kenpachi you will have a new member to your squad, Yori Seiko." Yamamoto continued.

"Well if that isn't the wielder of the triple swords." Kenpachi chuckled at the sound of his new squad member.

"The last three are a bit of a problem. They would be good in many of the squads."

"Who would these three be, Head Captain?" Unohana Retsu, Captain of squad four asked.

"Kimiko Haruno, Rika Kanji, and Rock Lee." Yamamoto gave the names of the last three.

"Captain Yamamoto I would like to have Lee as part of my squad." The Captain of Squad 13 spoke up, "My new Lieutenant took a liking to him."

"Very well if no one else objects to it then Rock Lee will go to Squad thirteen."

"Hm, Kimiko would be good on my squad. Her fighting skills are excellent." Spoke the female Captain right next to Yamamoto.

"But I was hoping that I could have Kimiko on my squad, Yoruichi." The blonde haired Captain of squad 12 spoke up.

"What good would she do on your squad Kisuke?" The black skinned Captain asked.

"She would provide helpful in researching the similarities between Shinobi and Soul Reapers." Kisuke explained as he blush slightly at her question.

"I see. Then I shall give her up to you." Yoruichi smiled.

"Kimiko Haruno will go into Squad 12 and Rika Kanji into Squad ten then. Please return to your posts and wait to meet your new squad members." Head Captain Yamamoto dismissed the other captains.


	6. The New Squads

**Two Hearts, One Soul: The new Squads**

Rika found herself proudly staring at herself in her Soul Reaper uniform. She along with Nanao was the youngest member of the 13 Court Guard who just graduated. She picked up her Zanpakuto, which was a katana with a purple hilt and a gold guard. She walked to the Squad ten barracks were she met much to her surprise, Rangiku.

"Rangiku?! What are you doing here?" Rika asked in disbelief.

"I'm waiting to meet my squad captain what are you doing here Rika?" Rangiku smiled as she answered Rika.

"Well I'm doing the same thing you are, but that would mean that we are on the same squad!" Rika told Rangiku.

"Ah so you two know each other already. That's good." The two girls turned to find the Squad ten Captain walking towards them. "Welcome to Squad ten, I'm Captain Isshin Kurosaki."

"I'm Rangiku Mastsumoto. It's a pleasure to meet you Captain!"

"And I'm Rika Kanji." Rika bowed as she introduced herself while Rangiku only winked at their captain.

Lee sat in a Squad 13 office waiting on his Captain to arrive. Lee thought he heard the voice of the Soul Reaper who brought him to the Soul Academy. Suddenly the door to the office opened and the Lieutenant of Squad 13 entered. It was Kaien Shiba the same man who brought Lee to the Soul Academy.

"Ha well what do you know if it isn't the guy I brought here from West Rukongai! Well, I'm Lieutenant Kaien Shiba welcome to Squad thirteen!"

Lee smiled giving Kaien a sparkle, "Hello Sir it is a pleasure to meet you Sir!"

Kaien laugh for once someone had given him a correct greeting. "I think you'll fit in just fine Lee. Now let's go meet the Captain."

Lee got up and followed Kaien to another office. Along the way Kaien explained some things to Lee, "You really lucky Lee, for Captain Ukitake is feeling well today. See the Captain doesn't have the best of health, so I'm often taking over his Captain duties. I wouldn't be surprise if someday you start calling me Captain Kaien. Oh and I don't like it when people in my own squad call me Lieutenant Shiba so just call me Kaien."

Lee nodded his head as Kaien knocked on a door.

"Ah Lee, Kaien please come in."

Yori looked around as he walked though the Squad 11 barracks.

'_What is with this squad? All they do is fight.'_ He thought as he was gruffly told to go to the Squad Dojo to meet the Captain.

Yori placed his hand on his zanpakuto as he opened up the doors to the dojo only to have a man fly out of the doors towards him. Yori quickly sidestepped out of the flying man's way.

"Well what do we have here? Another challenger perhaps?" Yori looked inside the dojo to find a bald Soul Reaper standing in the middle of the dojo. "Come on in and state your name."

"Don't take this personally or anything but I didn't come here to challenge you. I'm looking for Captain Zaraki." Yori told the bald Soul Reaper as he stepped into the dojo.

"Well the you'll just have to fight me to kill some time while you wait for the Captain."

Yori shrugged, "Suit yourself."

"Hey didn't I ask you to state your name."

"It's always polite to give your name first." Yori said as he untied his belt laying his Zanpakuto down.

"Heh I'm Ikkaku, the third seat member here on Squad eleven."

"That's better I'm Yori."

"Huh, what the hell are you doing you only need one sword to fight me." Ikkaku questioned Yori, who had three wooden swords in his arms.

"That's probably true, but its better to be prepared than not." Yori commented as he placed one of the swords into his mouth.

Not more that two minutes later Kenpachi and Yachiru join the rest of Squad 11 in watching Yori and Ikkaku spar.

Kimiko sighed as she entered the lab of Squad 12.

'_How in the world did I get placed in the R and D squad?'_ Kimiko thought as she walked up to a young girl with two blonde pigtails.

"Oh, you must be Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki." Kimiko smiled sweetly at the young Lieutenant.

"Yeah what about it, and I guess you're this Kimiko Haruno girl." Hiyori snapped back.

"Geez and I thought Sasuke had an attitude." Kimiko muttered as she followed her Lieutenant further into the lab.

"What was that?!" Hiyori asked.

"Oh nothing at all."

"Good."

"Hey Hiyori! Who's the hot babe you got there with you?" Kimiko looked to find a boy not much older than the Lieutenant.

'_Did he just call be a babe?!' _Kimiko gasped at the boy.

"Don't call her a babe Akon, she's our new squad member you know that ninja girl Captain been talking on and on about." Hiyori snapped at the boy.

"Oh sorry about that it's just that Squad twelve doesn't usually get female squad members other than Hiyori who isn't really a female if you ask me." Akon apologized for his earlier remark.

"Well Lieutenant is this the Kunoichi?" The man just reminded Kimiko of Orchimaru with his painted face and weird demeanor.

Just as Kimiko was going to say something to this man another squad member struck her butt with a slap and then proceed to pinch it.

"CHA! Hands off you pervert!" Kimiko yelled at the top of her lungs as she kicked the man into the wall.

"And there goes our sixth seat." Akon laughed.

"And as for you!" Kimiko pointed to the painted man, "That's former Kunoichi to you. I am no longer a Shinobi so do not call me a Kunoichi. I am a Soul Reaper now."

"A thousand apologizes." The man chuckled.

"And another thing, please don't take this too personal, but I don't like you so try not to cross me wrong or you'll end up joining him." Kimiko pointed to the sixth seat member.

"Well, aren't we touchy. I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi the third seat member." Mayuri offered his hand to Kimiko.

Kimiko just snubbed him, "I am Kimiko Haruno and I plan to surpass you." She said as she walked past him.

"You know Kimiko, you're not too bad after all." Hiyori commented.

"Oh my that was not good." Kimiko looked up to see the Captain of Squad 12, Kisuke Urahara. "Already fighting with your senior officers and you've only got here only

three minutes ago."

Kimiko blushed at her Captain and bowed, "Please forgive me Captain for my actions, but I do not like being taken advantage of."

"Ah that's understandable, Kimiko. Please this way." Kisuke motion towards his office.


	7. Zanpakuto of the Strong Willed

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Zanpakuto of the strong willed-Shikais part 1**

Two weeks pasted since the first meeting into their squads, and the time had come for their usual meeting. Yori sat in the meadow patch waiting for the others with his eyes closed and Rika staring at him. Rika felt bad because Rangiku was off on a mission with the Lieutant and Captain of squad ten, but she couldn't go for she hasn't released her Zanpakuto yet. So she sat looking at Yori's latest tattoos. This of course pissed Yori off.

"You can stare at them all you want Rika it's not like they're going to fall off of me any time soon." Yori pointed out.

"I still don't get why you like being on that squad all you guys do is fight with each other and everyone else." Rika huffed at him.

"He likes it because the fighting makes him stronger, Rika." Rika looked up to find that Neji had arrived.

"Oh, hi Neji!" Rika smiled a tooth full grin at the white-eyed soul reaper.

Neji didn't even offer her a hello or a head nod as he sat crossed legged next to Yori and closed his eyes. "I take it that Rangiku will not be joining us?"

"Nope she's on another mission to the world of the living with Captain Kurosaki! She's so lucky." Rika whined.

"Have you heard anything from Lee or Kimiko?" Yori asked Neji.

"No but Lee's probably sparing with his Lieutenant and Kimiko's probably bogged down with work in the lab." Neji answered.

Rika huffed not a one of them had listened to her answer about Rangiku, "Hey! What the hell am I to you boys a wall?!"

"We didn't think we needed to answer to your explanation about Rangiku. After all she's a Lieutenant now." Yori bluntly informed the young soul reaper girl.

"Be nice to her Yori or I'll leak about your last fight with Ikkaku." Yori blushed as Kimiko appeared in her soul reaper uniform and a white lab coat on over it.

"Just came from the lab I see." Neji sort of asked her.

"Yeah, and I don't think Lee's going to be here he said something about a mission." Kimiko said as she plopped herself next to Rika.

"You look tired Kimi." Rika said as she put her arm around her nee-chan.

"Yeah Captain Urahara and I have been working on some new gikongans. All on top of having me work with Lieutenant Hiyori, Akon, and Mayuri with ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu research." Kimiko sighed.

"You still dislike Mayuri?" Rika asked.

"I just hope nothing happens to the Captain, because if something does Mayuri is suppose to become Captain." Kimiko nodded her head.

"Not likely unless something happen to Lieutenant Hiyori at the same time which is highly unlikely." Lee commented as he walked up and sat down next to Kimiko.

"Wow Lee you look as bad as Kimiko!" Rika pointed out.

"I've been working with Lieutenant Kaien on our paperwork due to Captain Ukitake's health." Lee explained.

"At least your lack of sleep is work related. I'm constantly chasing my Lieutenant around trying to get something back from her." Neji pointed out. "Just yesterday she thought it would be funny to take my Zanpakuto and hide it in the captain's office."

"She's still reminding you of Naruto?" Kimiko and Lee laughed as Neji sighed and nodded his head.

"Well we better get back." Kimiko sighed as she, Yori, Lee, and Neji got up and went their ways from the spot.

Three days later, Yori and Neji found themselves on a mission in West Rukon District. Their mission was to look into a hollow sighting in the 78th District.

"Another Hollow sighting inside the soul society and we are picked to go check it out just because we had some down time." Yori muttered as they walked along.

"Are you pissed at this mission or the fact that you are stuck with me?" Neji asked him.

"Nether I suppose it's because all Ikkaku has been doing is sparing with Iba lately and I'm going on his missions." Yori sighed. "So I've heard rumors that your Captain has been trying to get you to get a tattoo."

"Yeah I finally gave in and got a tattoo when he promoted me to third seat." Neji told Yori.

"Heck you get a tattoo? Now this I've got to see!" Yori laughed.

Neji sighed as he showed Yori his right upper arm revealing a black 69.

"Wow, well now I can final officially approve of you, Neji Hyuga." Yori laughed.

"So what's going to be your next one?" Neji asked Yori trying to change the conversation away from him.

"Let's see I got a dragon for graduating from the academy. So my next one would be releasing my Zanpakuto to its Shikai form right?" Yori said.

"I guess it would be. Any idea what it's going to be?"

"Not yet." Yori stop as he and Neji quickly grabbing their zanpakutos as they heard a Hollow roar in the distant.

They found the Hollow attacking a house of kids. Most of the kids were running away, but the Hollow had grabbed a young red haired boy.

"Renji!" a young girl yelled out the boy's name as she along with two other boys stopped running.

"Oh no, Rukia what do we do? That thing has Renji!" One of the boys started crying.

The Hollow looked at the trio who had stop and shot it's tongue towards the girl. The red head struggled in the Hollow's grip, "Rukia run for it!" he managed to yell out to the girl.

But the black haired girl didn't move, yet the other two boys started running again. Next thing the two kids knew was that two soul reapers had jumped out and started hacking at the Hollow. The boy watched as the one with long black hair and white eyes slashed at the Hollow's tongue saving Rukia. The other slashed at the hand that gripped around him. The soul reaper's blue hair wasn't all that caught the boy's attention but his tattoos did as well.

'_Wow he has so many tattoos.' _Renji thought as the soul reaper grabbed him as the Hollow let go of him.

The Blue haired soul reaper sat the boy down next to the girl, "Say close to each other and eat these." He tossed a bag of rice balls at the boy.

The boy gulped and nodded as he opened up the bag and handed one to the girl. Renji watched as the soul reaper wiped the hollow's blood from his shoulder revealing a crying phoenix holding a lightning bolt.

"Yori something tells me that this Hollow isn't normal." The black haired soul reaper said.

"Ya think I couldn't figure that out from the fact that he still has both of his arms on?!" Yori yelled back.

"Keep calm. Last thing we need is for you to go into a frenzy killing all of us in the process." The other said placing a hand onto Yori's shoulder.

"I know Neji, but every other Hollow we've faced we could easily take it down without our Shikais why now?" Yori questioned the Hollow as it moved closer towards them.

"It seems to want these two." Neji pointed out that the Hollow had not attacked or roared at them.

"Hell he can have the two kids over my dead body!" Yori yelled as he attacked the Hollow.

Neji turned to face the two children, "You two better find some cover if you can move."

"Yeah." Renji and Rukia nodded as they headed for what was left of their house.

They watched as the soul reapers fought the Hollow. "Renji is there any hope for those two?" Rukia asked.

"Of course there is after all those two are soul reapers this is their job." Renji told her, but the fact was that he feared for the soul reapers who were covered in blood both their own and the monster's blood.

"Look out!" Renji called out to the blue haired soul reaper as he was thrown into the tree that Rukia loved to sit in.

"Yori!" Neji called out to his comrade who just groaned.

Yori tried to get up but his body didn't respond. His vision was blurry and fuzzy.

'_Is this how I'm going to die?'_ He thought.

"_Are you willing to listen to me?"_ a voice called out to Yori.

''_You're my Zanpakuto, aren't you?"_ Yori asked.

"_Yes and if you wish to live then open up your ears!" _

"_Well I don't want to die and I can't let Neji die ether." _Yori answered.

"_Then stand up and protect him and the two little ones."_

Neji was on one knee as Yori started to stand up. Renji was also shocked at the fact that Yori was moving.

'_Unbelievable Yori is moving solely on muscle memory much like Lee can.'_ Neji thought as Yori stood up with his Zanpakuto in his hand.

"_Now repeat after me…"_

"Rush the world into a stalemate, Mittsu Kiso Choowa of Kaji, Mizu, and Denki!" Yori yelled at the top of his lungs.

"That's so cool." Renji commented on Yori.

Yori stood with a sword in each hand and finally one in his mouth. The one in his mouth had a blue hilt and a silver teardrop shaped guard. His left sword had a yellow hilt and a black cloud shaped guard. And lastly his right sword had a red hilt and a gold flame shaped guard.

"Yeah this will do nicely." Yori muttered with his blue sword in his mouth.

He flashed stepped toward the hollow slicing off it arm as it swung at Neji. Neji on the other hand found himself in what looked like Konoha. Was this do to his lack of blood?

"_Neji I hate seeing only red, the dreadful color of blood. You and I can see more than anyone we were born with this gift of the Byakugan."_

Neji found himself looking at a woman with dark midnight blue hair that was braided and reached passed her knees. And like him she had the white eyes of the Hyuga clan.

"_Are you my Zanpakuto?"_ Neji asked the woman.

"_Yes, Yori can not defeat this Hollow on his own even with his newly released Zanpakuto, so we must fight together."_ She told him as she pushed him back to the 78th rukon district repeating something over and over.

Neji opened up his eyes to watch Yori fight the hollow through the blood that covered his eyes. Neji wiped at the blood to find the Hollow chomping down on Yori's torso.

"Yori!" Neji yelled out to his comrade as Yori's swords dropped to the ground.

"Save yourself Neji…" Yori whispered as he winced at the pain as the Hollow bit down again.

"No! Bring down the world to their knees, Kuzuki!" Neji yelled as he charged for the hollow.

Neji's Zanpakuto blade turned from silver to black and white. His hilt was also black and white and his guard was a silver circle. Neji charged at the Hollow and stabbed Kuzuki into the hollow's jaw. Kuzuki's blade went in and Neji felt it come out the other side of the Hollow's jaw but it was simply in its mouth. That's when Neji realized that Kuzuki's abilities were much like the Hyuga's gentle fist. One poke of her tip and he could slice right through the Hollow.

"_Neji you now know that I use your gentle fist. Here's my attack." _Kuzuki spoke to Neji.

"Pierce to the end of sixty four sorrows." Neji fully activated his Byakugan something he hadn't been able to do since he got to the soul society as he attacked the Hollow in 64 different spots that are vital to the Hollow.

The Hollow bellowed in pain as he dropped Yori out of his mouth. Before Neji could react or recover from his last attack the Hollow wrapped his tongue around Neji's neck causing him to drop Kuzuki.

"Neji!" Yori was barely able to get a sound out to come out of his mouth as he grabbed up Kaji.

"_Yori, we can burn that Hollow's head right off and save Neji."_ That's when Yori realize that his Zanpakuto was three spirits in one.

"Yes, let's burn that Hollow scum to hell, Kaji." Yori said as he held the blade into the air. "Katon Ryuuka!"

A flame in the shape of a dragon flew from the sword's blade hitting the Hollow in the head and forcing its way through killing the hollow. Neji dropped to the ground in a heap. Both Renji and Rukia rushed out of their hiding place as another Soul reaper stepped onto the battleground.

"Oh dear this isn't good! This is Gin Ichimaru of squad five requesting squad four relief in West Rukon District 78." He looked only a few years older than Renji and Rukia.

"Um are those two going to be alright?" Rukia asked the silver haired soul reaper.

"Hm they should be. Now why don't you two run along now there's no point in you sticking around here." Gin smiled at the girl waving the two off.

Renji just stood there looking at Yori's body, "Hey do you know about his tattoos?"

"Hm oh Yori's tattoos? He gets one for ever accomplishment he makes." Gin explained Yori's tattoos to the boy.

"Wow thanks!" Renji said as he ran after Rukia.

"What funny kids those two are." Gin watched the two fade into the distant as squad four arrived.

Four hours later in squad four's relief room. Neji started to stir and come to. He open up his eyes to find his Lieutenant staring right at him actually she was on top of him.

"Hey he's awake Kensei!" She yelled behind her shoulder as her green hair tickled Neji's nose.

"Get off of him Mashiro." Neji heard his captain order.

"Aw okay." She jumped down fixing her orange bandana and glasses.

"You're a bloody mess Neji. What the hell happen out there?" Kensei asked.

"It was an abnormal Hollow." Neji tried to explain the attack and the hollow.

"What are you talking about Neji? How can a Hollow be abnormal? A Hollow is a Hollow." Masairo asked.

"He felt like a Menos Grande, yet he was an average hollow." Neji explained further.

Neji also noticed that Kimiko along with her Captain and Yori's Captain were also there.

"Would you say that the Hollow had been modified somehow?" Captain Urahara asked him.

"What are you getting at, Kisuke?" Kensei asked his fellow Captain.

"Well…" Kisuke started only to be interrupted by Kimiko.

"We think there is some connection to these weird hollows appearing in the soul society with the Hollow who disappear from the world of the living without a trace of the quincies being evolved." Kimiko explained.

"Heh at least the two of them came out alive in such a glorious fight." Captain Kenpachi said as he left the room.

"Get some rest Neji. Come on Mashiro." Kensei said as he and Mashiro left as well.

"I'll give you some time with Neji alone, Kimiko, but please be quick about it we have much work to do." Urahara left as well leaving Kimiko along with Neji and Yori.

"So you and Yori were able release your zanpakuto's Shikai forms?" Kimiko asked.

Neji nodded his head, "Yes and that is the only reason the two of us survived this whole hollow attack, but what I don't get is how Gin was able to find us so fast."

"I know what you mean when captain Urahara told me that it was Gin who found you two I was a little scared and worried. Lately I've seen him hanging out around Lieutenant Azien and Tosen."

"And that bothers you Kimiko?" Neji asked her.

"I don't trust Gin. He just creeps me out. Something's not right with him being with Azien and Tosen. I just don't get a good vibe when those three are together."

"Well Kaname did come from squad five before he was apart of squad nine, but likewise I do not get Gin in that mix." Neji agreed.

"That trio radiates pure evil." Both Neji and Kimiko turned to see that Yori had come to. "What's with the stares of disbelief?"

"Sorry it's just that Captain Unohana said that you wouldn't be awake for a while." Kimiko told him.

"Oh so you just thought I take the captain's advice and stay down till she felt like telling me to get up?" Yori snapped at her.

"Are you always this cranky after barely winning a battle?" Neji asked him.

"No I'm this cranky after I get trashed in a battle." Yori snorted, "Thanks by the way for saving me back there, Neji. I really thought the hollow was going to have me as its next meal."

"Likewise, Yori. Still no thoughts on your next tattoo?" Neji jokingly asked.

"I was thinking about your leaf symbol since you saved my skin back there." Yori said as he passed out again.

"Fine by me." Neji smiled as he turned back toward Kimiko. "Kimiko, his fire

Zanpakuto ability hit the Hollow with an attack that looked like the dragon flame jutsu. Maybe there's some connection to it and the fact that Yori has been around you, Lee, and me quite a bit."

"Hm, I'll look into it after Yori's healed. Well if Captain Urahara allows me to. You should get some rest as well." Kimiko smiled as she left.


	8. Pride of a Shinobi

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Pride of a Shinobi-Shikai part 2**

A young man with blonde hair sat on a wooden post staring at a stone.

"A few more months have past since my last mission, and yet I return for a memory of another year without you guys." He said with a sigh as the wind blew causing his long blonde spikes to dance with the breeze. "This was all my fault. If only I could have stopped him from leaving."

He couldn't push the tears away any more. He sighed once again as he wiped away the tears with an orange sleeve. "Heck you're probably looking down at me right now." He looked up to the moving clouds.

'_I bet you're telling me to be strong and stop blaming myself for your death aren't you, Kimiko? And what about you Lee? I bet you're just happy to have gone as far as you did and that you died right along side Kimiko. Heck and how could I forget you Neji? If it weren't for our battle at the Chunin exams this whole mess wouldn't have started. Then again you would just tell me that it was all by fate that all of this happened just to piss me off. I promise that I will stop Sasuke and become Hokage just for you guys!'_ He gave the stone one last look as a pink haired woman walked towards him.

Squad 12 Research Lab #4

Kimiko snuck up behind Akon as he started to sneeze, "Bless you."

Akon quickly turned around and took a swing at the strawberry brown haired soul reaper. "Why do you always do that?!"

"Just researching the relationship between thoughts and primary functions such as sneezing." Kimiko laughed as she sidestepped Akon's fist.

"And it's always the same answer! Stop taking lessons from the Captain!" Akon

yelled at Kimiko as she laughed at him. "I swear you're getting to be as bad as Lieutant Hiyori to be around." He started fuming off his anger.

Kimiko on the other hand had stopped laughing.

"Huh? What the heck? What's wrong with you today Kimiko?" Akon asked looking at her.

"Naruto?" Kimiko muttered as she looked at the ceiling of the lab.

"Huh? Naruto? Ya hungry already?" Akon asked.

"No, that's not it at all." Kimiko snapped out of her trans and smiled at Akon, "We better get back to work before Captain Urahara returns."

Meanwhile, word of another Hollow attack within the Soul Society was reaching the captains.

"We need to send a team there as soon as possible! Yoruichi have you sent out a team of your best?" Isshin asked.

"Yes but we have just lost contact with them." Yoruichi sighed.

"Enough we will send out our best to rid the soul society of this hollow." Head captain Yamamoto bellowed.

"Oh can I go Captain?" Masairo asked as she jumped up and down in front of Kensei.

"No I'm sending Neji on this one." Kensei bluntly refused her request.

"Aw, Neji always gets to go! I'll bet you send him with Tosen right?" Masairo pouted.

'_Something doesn't feel right here.'_ Yoruichi thought as the captains left the meeting. "Soi Fon!"

"Yes Miss Yoruichi." A young girl appeared in front of the squad 2 captain.

"Please go fetch Kimiko Haruno from squad twelve for me." Yoruichi ordered the young girl.

"Of course Miss Yoruichi!" Soi Fon bowed as she ran off.

Yoruichi looked over at Shunsui, who was giving an order to Nanao.

Back in the lab, Soi Fon found Kimiko along with Akon working on some new equipment. "Kimiko Haruno! Captain Shihoin has requested you to come."

"Captain Shihoin is requesting Kimiko for a meeting?" Akon asked in disbelief,

"What the hell does that cat want with Kimiko?"

"Akon watch your tongue. Inform Captain Shihoin that I am on my way." Kimiko said as she took off her lab coat revealing her punishment force style Shihakusho.

About the same time Nanao was giving the same information to the Lieutenant of squad 13.

"What?! Another hollow attack." Kaien frowned. "I see thank you Nanao."

Nanao smiled as she left as Kaien opened up the window.

"Lee get your butt in here now!" Kaien yelled at the men fighting.

"Coming Lieutenant Kaien!" Lee yelled as he instantly stopped fighting and ran towards the building.

North Rukon 43rd District

Gin smiled as he watched a young man fight the fox like hollow.

"My, my Azien was correct, he sure does some strong spiritual pressure." He commented as he watched the man dodge the bull hollow. "Oops looks like it's time to go." Gin smiled at the sight of his fellow soul reapers.

As Gin left the small team of soul reapers made it to the Hollow sight. The team consisted of Kimiko, Lee, Neji, Yori, Ikkaku, and a few others.

"What the hell I thought they said it was just one Hollow?!" Ikkaku yelled as he pulled out his Zanpakuto.

"At least we know now why the stealth squad didn't report back." Neji commented.

"What did you see?" Tosen asked his squad member as he slashed at a Hollow.

"Yori go find the wolf looking Hollow there is a sole member of the stealth force fight it." Neji ordered.

"Got it!" Yori nodded as he flash stepped off.

As soon as Yori left Neji sensed a familiar spiritual pressure. _'It can't be! Did I just sense Shikamaru?'_

"Neji snap out of it!" Kimiko yelled at him as she pushed the bull Hollow away from him. "What the hell is with you?! What did you just see?"

"No it couldn't have been." Neji muttered as he pulled out his Zanpakuto.

"Neji don't make me ask you again!" Kimiko growled at him as she slashed at another hollow.

"I thought I just sensed Shikamaru's presence here among these hollows." Neji told her.

"That's impossible!" Kimiko yelled back at him as Yori jumped down and saved her from a human like Hollow with a pig mask.

"What's impossible? The fact that the entire stealth force squad was eaten or something else?" Yori asked the two as he returned. "Actually the stealth force said something about the rookie before he croaked."

"Yori, I need you to keep a look out for reiatsu similar to mine and Kimiko's." Neji asked him.

"Sure thing, but this fight isn't looking good for us." Yori let out a huff of air at the fact that their squad had already been cut in half. "Alright let's do this my way, ya Hollow scum! Bring the world to a stalemate, Mittsu Kiso Choowa!" Yori released his Zanpakuto.

Neji closed his eyes, "Bring down the world to its knees, Kuzuki!"

"This is going to be fun! Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled as he joined Neji and Yori.

Kimiko was just about to use a kido spell when she caught a Hollow in the corner of her eye.

'_That's the hollow that Captain was going to capture! How the heck did it get here?'_ she thought as she turned and ran towards it. _'Wait a minute! Is there something in its claw?'_

Kimiko stopped and scanned the area for Lee, "Tosen please take over in Lee's position for me! Lee follow me!"

"As you wish. Cry Suzumushi." Tosen attacked the two cat Hollows that Lee was fighting as Lee followed after Kimiko.

"What is it Kimiko?" Lee asked.

"See that Fox Hollow?" Kimiko pointed her target out as Lee nodded. "That's the Hollow Captain Urahara went to the World of the Living for."

"So let's go find out why it's here and not in Captain Urahara's hands." Lee commented as the two shunpo closer to the fox hollow.

Lee used a flash bomb to temporally blind the hollow. It bellowed as it thrashed around. As Lee jumped out of the way of the hollow's arm he caught a glimpse at the thing in the hollow's claw.

"But that can't be possible." Lee said as Kimiko landed right next to him.

"Lee did you get a good look at the thing in the hollow's claw?" Kimiko asked him.

"Yes, but it's not a thing, its Shikamaru!" Lee exclaimed.

"Well shall we save him?" Kimiko asked Lee as she griped her Zanpakuto even tighter.

Just before the two could attack another hollow jumped on top of the fox one. Kimiko gasped as Yori dangled from the wolf hollow's side. It looked like Yori was happy even though he was a bloody mess. Kimiko was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as Neji came flying towards her and Lee. Lee grabbed Kimiko's arm as he jumped out of the way.

"Neji are you alright?" Lee asked.

"No, these are not normal hollows it is as if we need to be at Bankai level to defeat them." Neji said as he tried to get up. "Kimiko behind you!"

Neji tried to warn her, but it was too late a snake hollow wrapped itself around Kimiko. Lee jumped slashing down at the hollow's head.

"**You fool!"** It yelled at Lee as it shot its tongue through his left shoulder.

"Lee!" Neji tried to get up once again but it was useless the poison of the snake hollow was affecting his body faster than he thought it would.

Kimiko cried out in pain as the hollow tighten its grip on her.

"**It's useless soul reaper your cries only fall on deaf ears your comrades cannot help you."** The hollow told her.

But it was wrong not only did Neji hear her cry, but so did Yori and Lee. Yori who was barely holding on to Mizu, which was stuck in the flesh of the wolf hollow, tried to move ether one of his arms. _'Come on! Move!'_

Lee also was trying to get up and save his love. Neji knew he couldn't move yet he tried anyway. That's when he saw Yori raise Denki towards the hollow.

"Charge Raikiri!" Yori yelled as he tossed the blade at the hollow.

The hollow laughed as it simply moved its head out of the way of the lighting charged sword. By this point Lee had made it to his feet. He open up his eyes to see that time had stopped as a green dragon flew towards him going straight through the snake hollow and Kimiko. It stopped only a few inches from Lee's face and transformed into a human.

"Well are we ready to fight as one?" the man asked.

"I take it that you are my Zanpakuto spirit." Lee said.

"I am and my name is Ryuunosuke. Now Fight like you once knew how to and embrace your youthful passion as a warrior." With that he transformed back into a dragon and flew into the blade.

"You better let her go." Lee told the hollow as he glared at it.

"**And if I don't?"** It asked.

"Then I shall force you to." Lee raised his Zanpakuto in his right hand as he moved into his fighting pose of his shinobi days. "Embrace the youth of the world, Ryuunosuke!"

Lee's sword transformed into a katana with no guard and a green hilt. The sword was like those of the ANBU of Konoha. Lee charged for the hollow slicing its bottom jaw right off as he pulled Kimiko from the hollow's grip. Lee then laid Kimiko down next to Neji as he went to finish off the hollow.

Kimiko awoke to find herself in a meadow with blossoming Sakura trees, no only some of them were Sakura trees the other were lotus trees. A young maiden walked towards Kimiko. The maiden stopped in the middle of the bridge looking down into the lake. Kimiko looked at the water to find that it was red as blood. She watched as the white lotus petals turned red.

"_Kimiko, I hate only one kind of bloodshed, that of my comrades." _The maiden spoke to Kimiko as her clothes changed from a red kimono to a crimson red jumpsuit.

'_I know your voice, maiden. You're my Zanpakuto!'_ Kimiko realized where she was.

"_Only two of the hollows remain and Lee has lost too much blood for him to be able to kill them."_ The Maiden started to cry, _"So stand up and fight! Let me rain down on this evil!"_

Kimiko stood up as Lee fell to his knees. He and Neji watched as Kimiko's sword changed to a black bladed katana with a silver guard and a red curved hilt.

"Rain Down, ShinkuRen!" Kimiko yelled as her blade glowed red transforming into a thousand red lotus petals.

They watched as the petals flew down onto the Hollows cutting them to ribbons, but not harming Yori or Shikamaru. Just as Kimiko's blade returned she fainted only to be caught by Tosen. "Don't worry Squad four should be here shortly."


	9. The Girl With His Eyes

**Two Hearts, One Soul: The Girl with His Eyes**

"_Let go of me!" Sasuke yelled as Shikamaru held him back in his shadow choke jutsu. _

_Shikamaru looked over at Naruto, who was trembling over the last genjutsu Sasuke stuck him in. _

'_Shoot Naruto is in no condition to fight right now. What the hell did Sasuke show Naruto in that genjutsu? Better yet what type of genjutsu was it?' Shikamaru thought as Hinata stood up next to him._

_By the look on Hinata's face she knew what had to be done as did Shikamaru. She looked down at Shikamaru, who nodded his head at her._

"_Choji, Kiba please take Naruto and get out of here." She asked her teammates as she activated her Byakugan. "Shikamaru and I will be right behind you." _

"_You better be." Kiba told her as he hoisted Naruto onto Akamaru's back. _

_Kiba, Akamaru, and Choji ran for the entrance of the cave with Naruto. Just outside of the cave Naruto came to and ran back into the cave despite Kiba and Choji's pleads. Naruto stood looking at Sasuke, who had his right hand wrapped around Hinata's neck. Sasuke cruelly smiled at Naruto._

"_Care to watch me finish off Hinata here with your eyes in normal time?" Sasuke cruelly asked Naruto._

"_Sasuke stop this! This isn't you! Please don't…" Naruto yelled at Sasuke._

"_Oh if only you were stronger than me Naruto then you might have been able to save Shikamaru and Hinata." Sasuke laughed as he held Hinata close to his body. _

_Naruto watched as Sasuke tighten his grip on Hinata's neck as she tried to free herself._

"_Hinata!" Naruto yelled as…_

Naruto's eyes flashed opened. It was all a dream, more like a nightmare of the past. Naruto sat up leaning on the tree that he was sleeping under. He looked at his teammates as Sakura rolled over in her roll and Akamaru's tail swished hitting Kiba in the head.

Naruto sighed as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. _'Who else has to die by your hand Sasuke? I swear I will drag you down to hell myself.'_ Naruto thought as he stared at the full moon. _'Then I'll join you in the after life Hinata. Why the hell did you wait till you were dying to tell me you loved me?'_

South Rukon 13th District

"How come we were chosen to do this sweep through?" Mashiro whined as she played with her green hair.

"Would you stop complaining Mashiro." Kensei snapped at the girl.

"But this is so boring! Couldn't I just go bother Neji-kun in the hospital?"

"No now shut up and keep up with me." Kensei said as he started walking faster.

Kensei walked along the streets ignoring Mashiro only to find Gin walking towards them.

"Hey what are you doing out here Gin?" Kensei asked.

"Oh I was just out for a walk. It can get quite cramp just sitting in an office all day." Gin answered with a grin.

"See Kensei, even Captain Hirako let's his squad members have some fun." Mashiro pointed out as she stuck her tongue out at her captain. "You have fun on your walks right Gin?"

"Oh yes lots of fun there are so many interesting people here in the Soul Society." Gin said as his grin got bigger.

Mashiro huffed seeing that Kensei was ignoring her yet again. But it wasn't like he didn't want to listen to her whining he felt a reiatsu almost exactly like Neji's.

'_How is that possible for someone to have the almost the same reiatsu as someone else? Let alone someone to have Neji's.' _Kensei questioned as he placed a hand on top of his Zanpakuto hilt. "Mashiro go back to the Seireitei with Gin. I will be right back."

"But why?" Mashiro started but it was too late Kensei was gone.

'_Come on where is she?'_ Kensei thought as he searched around for the reiatsu.

Kensei found himself in front of a small run down mansion. _'She is in here.'_

Kensei opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him. As Kensei walked around inside the mansion he felt like someone was watching him from a far.

'_Great this is the same feeling I get from Neji's Byakugan.' _Kensei thought as he walked further inside.

Kensei entered another room. As he walked into this room he caught something in the corner of his eye. Kensei turned his head to see something spark.

"Shoot a paper bomb!" Kensei yelled as he jumped out of the way of the blast.

He barely made it in time. Kensei calmed himself as the smoke from the paper bomb dissipated.

"Great this person was a ninja this place is covered in traps." Kensei muttered as he found more paper bombs placed around the room along with wires.

Kensei jumped onto the wall triggering another paper bomb. Just before the bomb went off Kensei jumped away from the wall and hung from the ceiling. Kensei turned to his left then to the right as the smoke cleared out.

"I'll admit that you're good, but you're going to have to do better than that to stop me from finding you." Kensei said as he dropped down from the ceiling.

'_She's coming at me from behind?!'_ Kensei thought as he stood up.

He timed it just right to dodge the girl's attack just before impact. The girl gasped as she started to fall, but it was just a decoy to her next attack. Kensei jumped away from the girl as she tried to kick him.

'_She's pushing out reiatsu in her attacks the same exact way Neji does.'_ Kensei thought as he dodged the girl again, _'Who the hell is she?'_

"This isn't working." He heard her say as she pulled out a scroll.

'What is she planning?' Kensei thought as he backed away from the girl. _'I feel like I'm fighting Neji just as he was when he was fresh out of the Academy, but there's no way this girl has had any training in the ways of a soul reaper.'_

He watched as the girl bit her thumb and swiped it across the unwrapped scroll. There was a puff of smoke as a sword appeared in the girl's hand as the scroll dropped to the ground.

"That's a Zanpakuto. How did you get that?" Kensei asked the girl.

"My Sensei gave it to me. He told me not to use it outside of my training unless I came face to face with another Soul reaper." The girl answered.

"Then might I ask who you Sensei is?" Kensei asked.

"Why should that matter?" She snapped at him as she slashed at him.

"Hold on here! I'm not your enemy! I came searching for you because your reiatsu is like that of one of my squad members." Kensei told the girl as he dodged her attack trying to get a better look at the girl's face.

"How much alike are they?" the girl asked.

"Almost identical."

The girl turned her head so her face was deeper in the shadows. _'Who could he be talking about? Neji?'_ She asked herself. _'No, I mustn't be afraid. Azien promised me that I would be reunited with Naruto if I join him.'_

"You're lying! You came here because of the soul reaper you just bumped into in the streets!" She yelled back at him.

'_Does she mean Gin? How is Gin connected to this girl?'_ Kensei tried to figure out the girl. "Are you talking about Gin Ichimaru?"

"Now fade, Amarante!" The girl yelled releasing her Zanpakuto.

Kensei watched as her blade disappeared, _'What kind of Shikai is this?' _

"Shoot you can already release your Shikai form?!" Kensei jumped out of the girl's attack as he pulled out his own Zanpakuto only to be cut anyway. "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice. Send 'em flying, Tachikaze!" Kensei released his own Zanpakuto, as he delivered his own attack.

The girl did a good job at dodging most of the blows of Kensei's Tachikaze, but she didn't make it away from all of them. As Kensei shunpo closer to the fallen girl he saw her eyes finally and saw that they were as white as Neji's. Kensei backed off as the girl looked at him with a puzzling look on her face.

"Why did you not attack me just now?" She asked.

Kensei placed his Zanpakuto back into its shrive, "I will not attack you for your eyes are just like his. In fact I would have thought you stole his eyes if I didn't know better."

"I don't know who you are talking about but putting your Zanpakuto away against me was a mistake." The girl yelled as she charged.

Kensei found Neji standing in between him and the girl. "I'm sorry to interrupt this little battle Captain, but Lieutenant Mashiro was complaining about you running off without her." Neji apologized as the girl retreated into the shadows.

"There's no point in hiding. I already know who you are Hinata." Neji told the girl as he lowered his Zanpakuto.

"I really do like having that Byakugan of your around Neji." Kensei commented as the girl came out of the shadows.

"I'm glad you approve of me Sir." Neji stated as Hinata looked at him with a look of shock, "Yes Hinata, I too can still use the Byakugan."

Kensei watched as Hinata dropped her Zanpakuto and fell to the ground crying.

"Was all he told me a lie?" She asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Neji and Kensei asked Hinata.

"He told me if I keep training with him, he would reunite me with Naruto-kun." Hinata sobbed.

"Oh my I guess I've been caught." Kensei and Neji turned around to find Sosuke Azien standing right behind them.

"What's the meaning of this Lieutenant Azien?" Kensei questioned the Lieutenant of squad five.

"Well I found Hinata here when I joined Gin on one of his walks. And I just couldn't leave her to die, so I started training her in hopes that she could join the Soul Academy and graduate within a year like you did Neji." Azien explained.

"So you took it upon yourself to train her instead of bringing her straight to Soul Academy like you are suppose to do?" Kensei questioned Azien.

"I know it was selfish of me and that I should have stuck with orders, but I couldn't help myself I just wanted to see if I could train a person to be a soul reaper on my own." Azien hung his head as if he was asking forgiveness of his actions.

"Damn, we will deal with this after we return." Kensei told Azien as he headed for the door. "Come on Lieutenant Azien. Neji please bring the girl back with you."

"I'm sorry Azien-sama." Hinata whispered.

"This is not your fault Hinata." Azien smiled sweetly at the girl as he followed Kensei.

Hinata stood up after Azien was gone and just looked at Neji. That's when she noticed the black 69 on his upper right arm.

'_Since when did Neji think about a tattoo?'_ she thought.

"In case you are wondering about the sixty nine. It is a tradition of Squad nine to get a tattoo of sixty nine on their body once they enter the squad as a high seat officer." Neji told her as he walked towards the door. "Pick up you Zanpakuto and follow me."

Hinata picked up Amarante as she ran after Neji, _'Somehow he is not the same. Neji what happened to you here?' _


	10. The Start of the End

**Two Hearts, One Soul: The Start of the End**

Kimiko sighed as she listened to Mayuri and Hiyori argue over something trivial once again. It had been a year since Hinata had entered the 13 court guards as a member of squad five despite the protests. Kimiko sighed as Akon hit his head on the table that he and Kimiko were working at.

"Why is always the same with those two? They bicker like two year olds about who's in charge in the labs when the Captain is not around." Akon grumbled.

"You know as well as I do that it would do no good to explain it to them. Lieutenant Hiyori just doesn't like that Mayuri's in charge in the labs when Captain Urahara isn't present. Plus not all of us can get along with Mayuri as easily as you can." Kimiko sighed as she put a cap on a test tube. "Akon would you please put these test tubes away for me while I get started on something else?"

"No problem." Akon picked up the test tubes and turned around to come face to face with the Captain of Squad ten, "Oh, Captain Kurosaki what brings you here?" Akon asked him causing Kimiko to turn around.

"Ah, Akon why don't you finish up that task that Kimiko gave you." The Captain smiled at him.

"Okay." Akon ran off with the test tubes.

"Kimiko I was wondering if your Captain was around, I have a favor to ask of him." Captain Kurosaki asked.

"Well, Captain Urahara isn't in the labs today, so he's probably in his office or he snuck off to West Rukon again." Kimiko said as she stood up and took off her lab coat.

She walked with Isshin to Kisuke's office. Kimiko smiled as she opened up the door to the office to find her captain fast asleep. She sighed as she walked into the office and kicked the desk waking up Kisuke.

"Hm, oh Kimiko what do I own the pleasure of you coming to my office?" Kisuke asked her as if he had no idea that he was asleep.

"Captain Kurosaki is here to talk to you." Kimiko told him as Isshin stepped into the office. "And wipe the drool off of your face Captain, it's not very coming of you."

"What can I do for you Isshin?" Kisuke asked.

"I was wondering if you could spare some time to help one of my squad members out with her fighting skills." Isshin asked.

"Kimiko why don't you stay. I believe you've been bugging me to let you and Yori work on some theory you have on his Zanpakuto." Kisuke said to the sneaking girl.

"Of course Captain." Kimiko smiled at the two Captains as she stayed put in the corner she was in.

"Now who is this person that needs some help, Isshin?" Kisuke asked.

"Rika Kanji, she seems to get a handle on releasing her Zanpakuto, but she can't hold it for very long and sometimes it is just a pale imitation of a release. Other than that she is a well rounded fighter." Isshin sighed.

'_So that's why Rika's been depressed lately. She still hasn't fully released her Shikai.'_ Kimiko thought.

"Hm, why don't you send Rika to Soukyoku Hill in an hour and I'll see what I can do for her." Kisuke smiled as he turned toward Kimiko. "Kimiko, I also want you and Yori there in an hour as well."

Kimiko nodded as she followed Captain Kurosaki out of the office. An hour later, Kimiko, Yori and Rika followed Kisuke to a hidden place under the Soukyoku.

"Wow who would of thought that there was such an amazing training ground right underneath the Soukyoku?" Kisuke commented on the training ground.

Rika laughed as Urahara went on and on about it as Kimiko shook her head.

"You so know he knew about this place the whole time." Yori muttered to Kimiko, who smirked.

"Also, please don't tell anyone about this place ether, Yoruichi will kill me if she knew I brought someone other than Kimiko down here." Kisuke added as he finished.

Kisuke looked over at Kimiko, "Shall we get started, Kimiko?"

"Let's." Kimiko commented as she faced Yori.

"Rika, we are going to do a little training lesson okay?" Kisuke smiled at the red head girl.

"Okay, what's the lesson Captain Urahara?" Rika asked eager to learn from the Captain.

Kimiko and Yori watched as Urahara pull out a hat. "What's with the hat?" Yori asked Kimiko.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." Kimiko answered.

"Rika please draw your Zanpakuto." Urahara asked the girl as he put on the hat.

"Okay." Rika pulled out her Zanpakuto, which looked like a sabre. "Now what do I have to do?"

"In this lesson Rika all you have to do is knock this hat off my head with your Zanpakuto." Kisuke explained the exercise as he pulled out his own Zanpakuto.

"Aw somehow I knew this wasn't going to be that easy to do." Rika commented as she charged at Kisuke.

Yori sighed, "Shall we start Kimiko."

"Yeah I want you to fight me with your Shikai as I attack you with my ninjutsu okay." Kimiko explained.

"Are you nuts?!" Yori questioned her.

"No just a bit crazy that's all. Now let's go." Kimiko smiled her vixen grin.

"Fine. Bring the world to a stalemate, Mittsu Kiso Choowa!" Yori released his Zanpakuto.

"Alright here I come!" Kimiko told him as she started making some hand signs, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!"

"Shoot!" Yori gasped as several small fireballs flew from Kimiko's mouth towards him.

He didn't even second-guess as he plunged Kanji into the ground and pulled Mizu from his mouth and pointed Mizu towards the fireballs.

"Suiton Suryuudan!" A dragon of water flew from the blade and defused the fireballs and continued towards Kimiko.

Kimiko smirked as she jumped out of the way of the water dragon.

"Just as I thought Suiton Suryuudan is just like our water dragon jutsu." Kimiko commented as she shunpo towards Yori and kicked him in the stomach.

The force of the kick on top of the speed of Kimiko's shunpo sent Yori flying into the rock pillar behind him Kimiko started to taunt him as she pulled Kanji from the ground.

"Come on, is that all you've got Yori?" She slashed at Yori with his Zanpakuto.

Yori blocked Kanji with Mizu and Denki.

"How dare you use my own Zanpakuto against me?!" Yori yelled at him as Denki started to glow. "Charge Raikiri!"

Yori stabbed Kimiko with the lightning sword only to have there be a poof of smoke as Kimiko was replaced with a log. Yori fired his Raikiri on the log to get it off of his blade causing the log to splinter into many pieces. Just before Yori or Kimiko could attack again Kisuke landed right in between them as Rika released her Shikai.

"Dance upon the wind, Attack within the shadows, Kistune!" Rika yelled as her broken Zanpakuto became whole again as a latito with a red orange hilt and a diamond shaped guard. Rika pointed the blade at Urahara, "Release Kaze first tail!"

A blast of wind shot towards the trio. Kimiko tossed Yori Kanji as the windblast headed towards them.

"Sing Benihime!" Kisuke protected himself with his Zanpakuto's ability.

"Tri barrier!" Yori also protected himself with his Zanpakuto's shielding ability.

Kimiko joined them with her own shield, "Protect ShinkuRen!" Kimiko was surrounded in a dome of energy in the shape of a Lotus flower.

Rika's windblast was powerful enough to pop Kimiko's Lotus dome and break down Kisuke's Bloodmist shield. Even Yori's barrier was damaged from the wind attack.

"One thing is for sure she knocked off your hat Captain Urahara." Yori commented looking over at Rika who had passed out at the use of her Shikai.

Kisuke just picked up the hat and dusted it off.

"She didn't just knock it off." Kisuke said as he looked at the hat.

"Well that wasn't nice of her. Captain, I do believe Rika killed your hat." Kimiko joined Kisuke at looking over the hat, which was shredded.

"It looks like you are correct Kimiko." Urahara laughed. "What's on your mind Yori."

"Right before Rika blasted us with that wind attack she said something about a tail." Yori recalled.

"Your right she did say 'release Kaze first tail' right before the windblast." Kimiko agreed. "I guess that's explanatory her Zanpakuto is called Kistune."

"You're quite right Kimiko. A Kistune could have up to nine tails so it's possible that Rika's Zanpakuto has more than one attack form." Urahara agreed.

"So her Kistune is like my Mittsu Kiso Choowa?" Yori asked.

"Yes I do believe it is. Why don't we go back?" Kisuke headed for the entrance of the training ground.


	11. Missing

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Missing**

"I swear all he does is piss me off!" Hiyori vented as she, Akon, and Kimiko searched through a group of clothing. "Why can't he just send Mayuri to do this. He would at least enjoy this shit!"

Kimiko sighed as Akon snickered, "Lieutenant Hiyori please! Captain Urahara sent us because he trusts us to do the job right. I dislike Mayuri as much as you do, so please keep that in mind here."

Hiyori huffed as she glared at her 4th seat member, "Fine, but what the hell was Kisuke working on when we left?"

"Some new gigai. I kind of think it has something to do with whatever he's been working on in West Rukon, but that's just my guess." Akon answered her.

It had been roughly about nine years since Neji, Kimiko, and Lee joined the soul reapers. Since then they had worked up the ranks. Neji was holding the 4th seat spot on Squad 9. Lee and Kimiko also joined him in rank as the 4th seat members of their own squads. Yori also became the 4th seat member of Squad 11 right under Ikkaku, and as for Rika she was holding her weight as the 3rd seat member of Squad 10 right underneath Rangiku. Two months ago, people started disappearing leaving their clothing. Normally when someone dies in the Soul Society his or her clothes disappear as well.

Kimiko felt a shiver go down her spine as she looked over the empty kimonos. _'Why does this feel like an experiment of evil something that Orochimaru would come up with for some new means of power? Could a Soul Reaper be involved with this?' _Kimiko thought.

"Man there's nothing left of these people besides their clothing! What does Captain hope us to find?" Akon yelled in frustration.

"Anything that might explain how or why these people disappeared leaving only their clothing." Kimiko answered him.

About two months ago

"Oh my, looks like this isn't good."

"Ah, I see that an ordinary soul can't contain the prototype."

"Should we stop the experiment, Sir?"

"Hinata what do you see?"

"I think we can continue it just a little longer. I see that the prototype just breaks down normal souls' reiatsu, but if we wait a little longer we should have some souls with stronger reiatsu real soon shouldn't we?"

"True, Hinata. We shall continue a little longer."

About a half a month ago

"Oh, good morning Kisuke."

Kisuke, Hiyori, Mayuri, and Kimiko looked up to see the blonde haired Captain of squad 5, Shinji Hirako, and his Lieutenant, Sosuke Azien.

"Oh, morning Hirako." Kisuke greeted him back.

"What a pain, how many times must I tell you stop being so formal with me. Just call me Shinji." Shinji sighed. "Oh and good morning to you too, Mayuri."

"Haven't I told you to stop being so informal with me and call me Kurotsuchi." Mayuri barked at Shinji whose attention was on Kimiko.

"Ah and how has your morning been Kimiko, my true love?" Shinji asked the strawberry brown haired, who just raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, hey have you heard?" Shinji asked Kisuke.

"Heard about what?" Kisuke asked just as Hiyori kicked Shinji in the back of the knees.

"What was that for, Hiyori?!" Shinji asked the pigtailed Lieutant.

"What about me?!" Hiyori yelled at him. "I'm I invisible to you?! You didn't say hi to me or call me your true love!"

"So Captain Urahara, have you heard?" Lieutenant Azien asked as Shinji and Hiyori fought.

"Heard about what, Lieutenant Azien?" Kimiko poked her head in between the two men causing the Lieutant to blush at her.

"About the strange deaths or disappearances in rukongai." Azien started to explain.

"Nice follow up Sosuke! I was just about to ask about that when Hiyori attacked me." Shinji commented on Azien's question as he brushed himself off.

"Strange deaths you say?" Urahara pondered the idea.

"Oh yeah I knew there was something Mayuri barked at me to remember to do." Kimiko snapped her fingers. "That's why the strange deaths sounds familiar to me."

"You're just now remembering to tell the Captain about this Kimiko! Why I should punish you for your lack of effort!" Mayuri yelled at her.

"Now, now I'm sure Kimiko had other things on her mind at the time and would have told me in due time." Kisuke tried to calm Mayuri down as Kimiko stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

"Yeah well if you wanted it done right away maybe you should have given the job to Akon rather than me." Kimiko huffed at him. "Well, anyway, apparently about a month ago residents of Rukongai started disappearing and well no one's really sure why."

"Hm, disappearing? Where would they be going?" Urahara asked causing Kimiko to sigh.

"Not that kind of disappearing, idiot. If it were why would we care?" Shinji pointed out, "They're disappearing without a trace leaving only their clothing. And we know that when a spirit dies their clothes disappear as well."

"That means the only explanation for this is that they somehow were not able to maintain human form and were annihilated. It's the only possible explanation, right Captain?" Azien finished Shinji's point.

"Unable to maintain human form, Hm that's odd." Urahara commented.

"That's only what Unohana told us." Shinji added. "It don't make any sense to me."

"Captain Hirako who's in charge of the investigation?" Kimiko asked.

"Squad 9 and you are supposed to be working together on it." Shinji informed the members of Squad 12.

East Rukon 33rd District

"Have you found anything yet?" Hiyori tried to kick Neji, who just stepped out of her way.

"No, just as before there is no trace as to where or what happen. What about you Kimiko have you found anything?" Neji asked ignoring Hiyori.

"I might have found something ." Kimiko said as she stood up picking up a kimono with her. "Hiyori, Akon we should take this back to the lab."

"Fine with me. Besides it beats looking around here." Hiyori sighed as she headed back towards the Seireitei with Akon and Kimiko following her.

"Be careful out here Neji." Kimiko told the former ninja as she left.

"Don't worry so much about me Kimiko." Neji told her as they headed back.


	12. Let the Pendulum Drop

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Let the Pendulum Drop**

"Hey Kensei what do you mean unknown?" Mashiro whined. "Hey are you even listening to me Kensei? Come on Kensei?"

"Unknown means I don't know!" Kensei yelled back at her.

"If you don't know then why do I have to come?"

"Mashiro stop complaining about this." Kensei ordered her.

Mashiro stomped her foot on the ground, "But if you sent the Vanguard ahead of us and Neji with Squad 12, why don't we wait for a report from them?! You're a hot-head Kensei and a dummy!"

"Lieutenant please stop." Tosen tried to calm Mashiro down.

"I don't wanna, I don't wanna! Kensei's so stupid." Mashiro whined.

Kensei vein popped out as Mashiro continued to whine. He was about to hit her when he felt his squad members grab him.

"Better to let it go Captain." Kensei pulled out of their hold to find that Neji had joined them. "You know full well that she is always like this."

"Well did Squad 12 find anything?" He asked Neji ignoring Mashiro.

"Maybe, Kimiko did take back one of the kimonos back with them as they returned to the Seireitei." Neji informed his Captain.

"I'm so sick of this and I'm hungry! I want some Ohagi!" Mashiro stomped her foot again.

"We don't need you here, so why don't you go back and get some of that shit." Kensei told her.

"It's not shit and I have to follow you around I'm your Lieutenant, dummy!"

Neji grabbed Kensei's shoulder again, "Captain!"

"Wah! I want some Ohagi!" Mashiro was now rolling around on the ground. "Kensei send Kaname to go get me some Ohagi!"

"Captain, what should we do?" another Squad 9 member asked.

"Just leave her be, Kasaki." Kensei told him as he looked over towards Tosen and Neji.

"Ah!" Suddenly the sound of kids screaming filled the area.

"Neji!" Kensei yelled at his 4th seat.

"It's another modified Hollow, Captain." Neji said as he activated his Byakugan.

"It's huge! Is it a Menos?!" Todo asked.

The Hollow had the body of a spider, a long neck, and a mask like a lizard's face. Kensei pulled out his Zanpakuto as the kids ran passed them.

"Let's go." Kensei ordered his squad forward.

"Right."

Kensei stepped closer to the Hollow as the last kid fell right in front of him.

"Tosen, Kasaki, Todo, Eishima go for the Hollow's legs!" Neji ordered his fellow squad members.

"Right!" Tosen, Kasaki, Eishima, and Todo answered as they slashed at the Hollow's legs.

"Now, bring the world to its knees, Kuzuki!" Neji released his Zanpakuto as he jumped in front of the fallen Hollow's face.

The Hollow roared as Neji brought Kuzuki back to attack. It reached out and bit down on to Neji's right shoulder.

"Neji!" Tosen called out to his injured squad mate causing Kensei to look up from the kid.

"Fall back." Kensei ordered as he pointed his Zanpakuto towards the Hollow, "Send 'em Flying, Tachikaze!" Kensei released his Zanpakuto slicing the hollow's head off.

The Hollow's head fell to the ground as the rest of its body vanished. Tosen made his way to Neji as the head finally vanished. "Are you alright Neji?"

"Yeah, it might have been able to chomp down on me, but he couldn't do too much damage to me because of Kuzuki." Neji explained as he pulled off the rest of his torn sleeve.

"That's good. Is everyone else alright?" Kensei asked.

"Yes, Sir!" was the reply of the others.

Kensei turned toward the crying boy. "Hey what are you crying about?! You're alive aren't you? So smile!"

"Captain that smile is just going to scare the poor kid." Neji pointed out.

"Don't be ridiculous, Neji! Stand up!" Kensei pulled the boy up to his feet. "What's your name?"

"Shuhei Hisagi." The boy sniffled.

"Shuhei, huh. That's a good strong name. Now stop crying!" Kensei told him as he looked over at Neji. "Isn't that right Neji? Shuhei is a strong name!"

"Of course it is Captain." Neji smiled at the boy. "You should be glad you get to live to see another day, so stop crying and be strong."

"Okay." Shuhei said as he sniffled and wiped the last of his tears away taking a nice long look at Neji's right shoulder and Kensei's stomach.

"Oh by the way Neji, you lost your headband again." Kensei pointed to his forehead.

"Great give me a minute to find it. That damn hollow must have snagged its cloth when it attacked me." Neji muttered to himself as he looked around for his headband.

Kensei laughed, "You must be around me too much, your language is slipping Neji."

"Kensei!" Mashiro came running up to the group as Neji tied his headband back on his forehead.

"Where the hell were you during the battle?" Kensei asked her.

"Kensei! What battle?" Mashiro asked.

"Never mind, what is it Mashiro?"

"Look at what I found! I found this in the bushes over there!" She pointed behind her as she lifted up some clothing in her hand.

"A Shihakusho!" Eishima pointed out.

"Yeah and there were a few of them back there!" Mashiro pointed behind her again.

"How many were there exactly, Lieutenant?" Neji asked.

"Um ten Shihakusho I think." Mashiro pushed a finger into the corner of her mouth.

"Ten!" Kasaki and Todo echoed.

"Yep ten Shihakusho." Mashiro nodded her head.

"Captain?" Tosen and Neji looked at Kensei.

"What's going on here?" Kensei whispered trying to make some sense of this.

"Hey what's with you Kensei?" Mashiro looked at him. "Is there something special about ten Shihakusho?"

"Idiot…" Kensei started.

"That's the same number as the vanguard, Lieutenant Kuna." Tosen informed her.

"Uh-oh, that's not good." Mashiro commented as she pushed her cheek up with her hand.

"They're just like the kimonos we found." Neji pointed out.

"Eishima! Inform Central 46 that we have our first Soul Reaper victims in this soul disappearing case." Kensei ordered, "Todo send for one of those researcher from Squad twelve back out here! There must be some sort of a pathogen causing the souls to break down."

"Yes, Sir!" The two yelled as they rushed back to the Seireitei.

"Kasaki get us a tent out here!" Kensei continued giving orders.

"Yes, Sir!" Kasaki ran off as well.

"Captain?" Neji questioned.

"Whoever did this is most likely going after the Seireitei next." Kensei looked at Neji. "We are going to stay here and stop them before they reach the Seireitei."

"Of course Captain." Neji and Tosen nodded their heads as Kensei turned towards Shuhei.

"You should hurry home before the sun sets, Shuhei! Got it?!"

The boy nodded as he ran off taking one last look at Neji and Kensei's tattoos.

"Mashiro stay here and wait for Kasaki to return. Kaname, Neji you two are with me. We are going to search the area."

"Yes, Captain." Neji and Tosen followed Kensei.

"Kensei you dummy! I have to go with you! I'm your Lieutenant!" Mashiro yelled as they left her, "Oh that's just like him. Leave me here and take Neji-kun and Kaname with him." She huffed as she sat down to wait for Kasaki.


	13. Heartless Treason

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Heartless Treason**

"Kimiko would you stop messing around with that and help me out?!" Mayuri yelled at the 4th seat member. "Where's container 22?"

"Don't know, don't care. For your information, this is very important about the missing souls, so get Akon to help you out!" Kimiko yelled back at him.

"Hiyori!" Mayuri yelled at his Lieutant.

"Ah shut it! I'm helping Kimiko out here so do it yourself!" Hiyori yelled at him. "Sides I'm the Lieutenant I out rank you anyway!"

"Actually here in the labs, I am the Lieutenant while you are just the head researcher so naturally I out rank you while we are in this building." Mayuri pointed out.

"Kisuke!!" Hiyori yelled at the door.

"Yeah?" Kimiko looked up to find Urahara walking into the room yawning with a gigai hanging over his shoulder. "What's the problem? And can't you keep it down. I haven't slept much lately."

"Do something about this Teme! Ya did a sucky job trainin' him!" Hiyori yelled as she pointed to Mayuri. "Huh, What's that thing?"

"Oh, this?" Kisuke asked as he looked over at the gigai's head.

"Is that the new gigai you've been working on?" Kimiko asked him.

"Yes it is." Kisuke smiled at her. "I've been think about what Shinji told us and thought of this."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "This is Todo, sixth seat of squad nine! I'm here with a request from Captain Muguruma!"

"Please come in!" Urahara answered Todo.

"I see. Please return to Kensei. I will send someone out right away." Urahara told Todo after he and Kimiko listened to him.

"Hiyori please return to East Rukon 33rd District and meet up with Squad nine for me." Kisuke asked his Lieutant.

"Why the hell do I have to go back?! Why not send Mayuri that way we all be happier if something happens to him?! Or send someone lesser like Akon back!" Hiyori complained.

"I'm sorry, but you're the only one I feel comfortable leaving this task to." Urahara told her with a smile. "Samples are absolutely essential if want to solve this vanishing soul case. I'm really counting on you, Hiyori."

"I'll go back with you, if you want me to Lieutenant." Kimiko offered.

Kisuke gave Kimiko a look of shock at her offer. Even Hiyori was a little surprised by Kimiko's action.

"Uh, that's alright Kimiko. I can go back by myself. You stay here and finish up your analyze of the kimono then join me later." Hiyori told her as she faced Urahara, "Asshole. This is going to cost you a fortune! So keep that in mind." Hiyori told him as she grabbed her Zanpakuto and slammed the door behind her.

"Please keep that a secret okay." Urahara laughed as Hiyori left.

East Rukon 33rd District

"Your late Todo." Tosen commented to his squad member's arrival back at camp.

"Forgive me, but I did have to go to Squad 12's lab and come back here." Todo said. "So now that I'm here why don't you go get some rest Tosen?"

"What are you talking about Todo? The three of us can keep watch now with you back." Tosen told him.

"We're just taking short breaks for the most part. Kasaki is inside the tent with Neji, Captain, and Lieutenant right now." Eishima explained.

"Okay I get it." Todo nodded his head.

Inside the tent, Neji sighed as he opened up his eyes. Kensei looked over at him, "Didn't I tell you to get some sleep?"

"I would but something isn't right about this." Neji told him.

"Tee hee!" Neji and Kensei looked down at Mashiro, who was fast asleep and had been for quite awhile now.

"How can she sleep at a time like this?" Neji questioned her as she proceeded to stick her right hand into her Shihakusho.

Neji and Kensei watched as Mashiro started scratching her armpit exposing her bare chest. Kensei shook his head as he kicked Mashiro, "Hey stop that you're exposing yourself to the world."

"Tee Hee! Kensei you perv…" Mashiro rolled over as Kensei kicked her.

"Great I didn't think she could get any more annoying." Neji sighed.

Kasaki looked towards the tent opening. "Is it just me or is it darker than it should be?"

Kensei and Neji quickly looked at the crack in the tent's opening. Suddenly the three felt such a strong intent to kill.

Kasaki gulped, "So where's the screaming of this feeling?"

"There would be no sound if Tosen released Suzumushi. Neji?" Kensei asked his 4th seat member to take a look outside.

"Byakugan!" Neji activated his superior eyesight.

A look of confusion suddenly flooded Neji's face concerning Kensei, "What the hell is it Neji?! What's going on out there?"

"I'm sorry Captain, I don't know. Something out there is blocking the Byakugan!" Neji told him as Kasaki stood up.

"I'll go check it out Captain." Kasaki said as he walked out of the tent.

"Kasaki wait!" Kensei yelled at him, but it was too late.

"What the?!" Kensei and Neji jumped up and rushed out of the tent at the sound of Kasaki scream.

"What the hell?!" Kensei and Neji found everyone but Todo lying on the ground slain. "Todo what is the meaning of all this?!" Kensei barked at him.

Todo turned his head to face Neji and Kensei, "Ne-ji, Cap-tain… get, out, of…he-re…" Todo barely managed to warn them before he collapsed joining his fellow squad members.

"Todo!" Kasaki yelled as they watched him fall to the ground.

"We were too late he's already dead, Kasaki." Kensei gritted his teeth.

"Captain, the enemy is still close!" Neji informed Kensei.

"I know! Don't drop your guard Kasaki! Neji, still nothing from your Byakugan?" Kensei yelled back.

"I'm sorry Sir." Neji shook his head as he started to pull out his Zanpakuto.

"Ugh!" Kensei turned to Kasaki who had just been killed.

"Damn, Mashiro wake up and get out here!" Kensei yelled towards the tent as he pulled out Tachikaze.

Neji had also pulled out Kuzuki and started scanning the area for the enemy. That's when he realized that he could now use his Byakugan. At the same moment everything became clear for Neji's eyes he spotted the blade heading for Kensei. Neji didn't have time to think just to act.

"Captain look out!" Neji yelled as he pushed Kensei out of the blade's way.

Kensei watched as the blade pierced Neji in the right shoulder, _'That's Gin Ichimaru's Shinso!' _Kensei thought as the blade and Neji stopped.

"Hm seems I missed my target." Kensei heard Gin's voice in the distance as the blade retracted out of Neji's shoulder and back into the darkness of the night.

Neji dropped down to one knee as he grabbed his injured shoulder. _'It's getting darker again, but this time I can see. No doubt this is Suzumushi, but I can see through Suzumushi's abilities which means Hinata must have joined up with Kaname and Gin!'_ Neji thought as the deep darkness returned.

"Captain!" Neji yelled as Tosen's blade struck Kensei in the back.

Kensei turned to face Tosen, "You bastard, Kaname Tosen! Why would you betray us?!"

"I betrayed no one. I am simply following my orders." Tosen replied as he twisted Suzumushi causing Kensei to scream out in pain.

"Bring down the world to its knees, Kuzuki!" Neji released his Zanpakuto as Kaname pulled his Zanpakuto out of Kensei.

Tosen turned to face Neji, "I see so you are still alive, Hyuga."

"Damn you Kaname! How dare you attack Captain like that?! Whatever happened to your sense of justice without bloodshed?!" Neji yelled as he attacked the blind traitor.

"I already told you, Neji. I am following my actual orders." Tosen slashed Neji's left arm.

"You mean to tell me that your true orders were to kill your squad?!" Neji yelled at him as he jumped back leaving a trail of blood behind.

"No just to kill those who are not worthy for the prototype." Tosen explained.

"The prototype? You mean to tell me that you are really behind all of this?!" Neji questioned.

"I guess there's no reason to keep the truth from you seeing that you are about to die." Tosen said as he brought his Zanpakuto up for another attack.

"Lieutenant Kuna! How the hell can you still be asleep?! Get out here!" Neji yelled back at the tent seeing Mashiro still laying on the floor with his Byakugan.

"Tosen get out of there the prototype is taking root in them." Gin yelled at Kaname.


	14. Masks of Good and Evil

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Masks of Good and Evil**

"Emergency meeting! All captains report at once!" Rang through out the Seireitei.

Kisuke woke up to the sound of the alarm that was going off as the next part of the message rang.

"This is an emergency dealing with Squad nine! We cannot get a soul signal from any of the members including Captain Muguruma and Lieutenant Kuna!"

Kisuke rushed out of his office into the lab, "Where's Hiyori?!"

The 9th seat member looked up from her test tubes, "She left a while ago. Captain."

Kisuke rushed toward the door, "Where's Kimiko for that matter?"

"I believe she is cleaning up so that she can go meet Lieutant Sarugaki, but she could have left already." She answered as Kisuke rushed out the door.

"I repeat! All Captains report for an emergency meeting at once!"

'_I should have gone.' _Kisuke thought as he ran towards the Captain's Hall. _'I never thought this would happen."_

East Rukon 33rd District

"Tosen get out of there the prototype is taking root in them." Gin yelled as Tosen placed Suzumushi into its sheath.

"Kaname!!" Neji yelled after him only to stop at the sound of Kensei coughing.

Neji turned around to see Kensei trying to get up. "Damn, what the hell is happening?!" Kensei asked in between coughs. "Neji get the hell out of here and back to the Seireitei and report Tosen and Gin to Head Captain Yamamoto!"

Neji watched as a white liquid flowed out of Kensei's mouth as Kensei ordered Neji to get out of the area. Somehow Neji knew he couldn't leave.

"_Move!' _Neji screamed at his body, but it just buckled.

'_**Heh forget it why don't we attack him that will help out my brother?' **_A voice from deep within Neji laughed.

This voice was so cold it was just like a Hollow's. That's when it dawned on Neji they were experimenting with Hollowfication of souls!

'_But what are they after with Hollowfied souls?' _Neji asked himself trying to figure it out.

Hollowed Kensei roared at Neji causing Neji to look Hollow Kensei in the eyes. Yet all Neji saw was Kensei's hollow mask, which was squareish with six slits, two for his eyes, one right above and one right below the eye slits. Hollow Kensei picked up Tachikaze and ran towards Neji. Neji jumped out of the way as Tachikaze hit the ground.

'_**Wow he's a fast one. Come on already and attack Kensei, partner.' **_The voice inside Neji laughed again.

'_Why should I listen to you?! And I am not your partner!' _Neji yelled back.

'_**Because I am the only one who can save us, partner. So let me out and attack Kensei!'**_ it yelled at Neji.

At this point Neji had no choice but to attack Kensei, "Pierce to the end of sixty four sorrows!"

Hollow Kensei seemed to laugh along with the voice inside of Neji, _**'Come on partner that lame old trick? Come on and embrace me and let me out!'**_

At this point Neji realized that he too was infected with the Hollowfication prototype as well. Kensei slashed at Neji only to have his blade stopped by three. Neji realized that Kensei's blade was stopped by Yori's Mittsu Kiso Choowa.

"Yori what the hell are you doing here?!" Neji yelled at him.

Yori cursed under his breath as he spat out Mizu, which was just broken by Kensei's fist. "Saving your butt what's it look like?! I followed Gin and Hinata here and got caught up fighting Hinata in order to give you some help with your Byakugan!"

Neji smirked, "I had a feeling that was your doing. But I must warn you that what happened to Kensei could happen to me at any minute and possibly Lieutenant Kuna."

"I know. The same goes for me too, Neji." Yori bluntly said. "Hinata got me with whatever that prototype is."

Seireitai-Squad One Headquarters

"This is an emergency!" Head Captain Yamamoto informed the other Squad Captains, "According to reports from the team on stand by from Squad nine, Captain Muguruma and Lieutenant Kuna have disappeared along with seven others from their encampment in East Rukongai. The reason is unknown! Until we have a better hypothesis, we must assume the worst has happen! For this reason I have chosen four Captains to go investigate this further."

The door to the room suddenly slammed open revealing a panting Kisuke Urahara.

"You're late Urahara!" Head Captain pointed out.

"Please allow me to go!" Urahara asked.

Four heads peaked into the room via the window right behind Squad 8 Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku. "What's going on with your Captain?" Lisa whispered to Kimiko.

"He must be worried about Hiyori. She just went back there." Kimiko explained. _'And I should be out there too. Please be alright Neji.' _Kimiko added in her head.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" The male with black hair commented.

Shunsui tried his best not to smirk at them as the Head Captain gave Urahara his answer.

"No!" Head Captain Yamamoto bluntly told him.

"My Lieutenant is heading back there!" Urahara explained.

"Geez, Kisuke! Get a hold of yourself!" Yoruichi yelled at him. "Didn't you send her back out there? Then she will be fine! Hiyori is strong, losing your faith in her like this is insulting to her abilities as a Soul Reaper Lieutenant!"

Meanwhile, Neji and Yori continued to fight Kensei. Kensei threw Neji into the tent waking up the already Hollowfied Mashiro.

Yori pointed Kanji toward Kensei, "Katon Karyuu Endan!"

Kensei roared out in pain as the fire attack hit him causing him to back away from Neji.

"Well that had to wake up Mashiro now." Yori muttered as Neji picked him up off of the ground.

"That's not a good thing. Mashiro is as far gone as Kensei." Neji told him as he wiped at the blood flowing into his right eye.

"It figures!" Yori spat as he spit out some blood from his mouth. "Shit where the hell did Kensei get to now?"

Neji tried to look for Kensei with his Byakugan, but he couldn't see out of his left eye. His left eye was now black.

'_**Aw come on partner! You let me out this much!' **_His inner hollow laughed as he begged to take control.

"Great he's probably too far away for you to see him, right Neji?" Yori asked. "Neji?"

"Yori watch out!" Neji warned him between coughs as Hollowfied Mashiro plunged her fist into Yori's back.

Mashiro pulled her fist out of Yori and looked at it then turned towards Neji. Her hollow mask looked like a heart shaped wasp head.

'_**Now she's one hot, tall hollow babe!' **_Neji's inner hollow whistled at Mashiro.

"Neji-kun? What's happening?" Mashiro asked.

'_Can Mashiro have a control on her hollow?' _Neji questioned as a roar came from below Mashiro's feet.


	15. Visions of the Future

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Vision of the Future**

"Shoot!" Neji yelled as yet another Hollowed Soul Reaper tossed Mashiro back into the tent. "Damn it! Yori get a hold on yourself!"

Neji dodged a fatal blow from Yori as Mashiro was getting back up. Off in the distance, Neji saw Kensei attacking a smaller soul reaper. Neji gasped as he realized who it was. "Lieutenant Sarugaki! I almost forgot that we send for a member of Squad 12 out here, damn."

Neji was in no position to help her let alone save himself as he dodged Yori landing right into Mashiro's attack. Mashiro's kick landed right on Neji's wounded right shoulder.

Seireitei-Squad 1 Headquarters

"Captain Otoribashi, Captain Aikawa, and Captain Hirako will head to the campground in East Rukongai 33rd District." The Head Captain barked, "Captain Shihoin standby for further orders. Captain Kuchiki, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Kurosaki, and Captain Ukitake position your squads to protect the Seireitei. Lastly Captain Retsu prepare the relief stations for casualties."

"Wait a minute, Head Captain shouldn't I go to the campsite to treat the injured there?" Unohana asked.

"I cannot afford to send Healers there with the situation being unknown."

"I understand." Unohana said as the door opened up once again.

"Well, well isn't this a honor." Shunsui commented at the two who had just entered the room.

"Tessai Tsukabishi, it sure has been a long while." Ukitake added.

"I assume you have heard the situation." Captain Yamato addressed the two men. "I want you two to got to the camp as well."

"Wouldn't sending both the Captain and the Lieutenant of the Kido Corps to the camp be a bad idea if they don't know what's going on?" Shunsui heard Keigo ask the others who were listening in on the meeting.

Shunsui couldn't help but to agree with him as he looked over at Kisuke. "Hey now, Old man Yama. I'm just thinking here, but wouldn't it be a bad idea to send both the Captain and the Lieutenant of the Kido Corps if we don't know what await them at the camp?"

"Then what do you suggest?" the Head Captain asked him.

"Why don't you send my Lieutenant instead of the Kido Captain?"

"What are you going to do call her right now?" Ukitake asked.

"It's not like she can get her that fast." Isshin pointed out.

"Yup and why not? Hey, Lisa-chan!" Shunsui looked towards the window behind her.

"Um, yes Sir!" Lisa popped up saluting Shunsui.

"See? You three might as well come out too." Shunsui sighed as Kimiko, Keigo, and Mizuiro appeared in the window beside Lisa.

"Eh, Kimiko?" Urahara looked over at his subordinate.

"Hey, Captain." Kimiko sheepishly greeted her own Captain.

"Haven't I told you to stop eavesdropping on the captain meetings and you also brought along Kimiko?" Shunsui scolded his Lieutenant.

"The same would go for you Keigo." Love pointed out his Lieutenant.

"You too Mizuiro." Rose also scolded his Lieutenant.

"Sorry Sir, but what did you want me to do? It's human nature to be curious. Get over it." Lisa pointed out.

"Lisa has a point there, Captain." Mizuiro smirked in agreement.

"So are you willing to do it."

"Of course, Captain."

"Now get to it." Head captain Yamamoto ordered.

Everyone left leaving Urahara and Shunsui in the room and Kimiko looking in through the window.

Shunsui placed a hand on Urahara's shoulder. "Don't worry so much Kisuke. It's our job as Captains to have faith in our squad members. Hiyori is strong, but not as strong as Lisa."

Just outside Yoruichi was also worried about what had happened so she called for her 3rd seat member, Shikamaru Nara.

"Shikamaru, I want you to go ahead of the team that Head Captain Yamamoto sent." Yoruichi ordered.

"But Miss Yoruichi why are you not sending me?" Soi Fon asked her.

"Don't take this the wrong way Soi Fon, but I can't allow you to get hurt. If anything were to happen to you out there I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for sending you. Besides Shikamaru has more experience in this field from his pervious life." Yoruichi explained to the girl as Shikamaru sighed.

"This whole thing is just one big drag." Shikamaru said as he shunpo out of the Seireitei.

East Rukon 33rd District

Hiyori ran cursing Urahara for sending her back, but then again they had no idea that something so monstrous would happen. "Shit this is it, huh?" Hiyori said as Kensei prepared to give the killing blow.

Hiyori watched as Shinji blocked the attack, "Why didn't you run?"

"Idiot how could I?!" Hiyori yelled at him as Love, Rose, and Lisa arrived.

"What the heck?! Kensei?!" The group looked at the monster standing in front of them.

"But where's Lieutenant Kuna? Or Neji for that matter?" Lisa asked.

Meanwhile, Mashiro pulled her sword out of Neji's side as Yori grabbed him and tossed him down again. _'Shit, my body can't take much more of this!' _Neji thought as Mashiro ran off leaving Neji fighting Yori.

Neji staggered up to his feet. His vision was blurry and he couldn't keep his body from shaking. The hollow inside of Neji screamed as Yori smashed Neji into the ground. _'I'm sorry Lee and Kimiko…'_ Neji thought as Yori's fist came flying towards him again.

Suddenly, A sword blocked Yori's fist. Neji looked up to see Shikamaru. "What are you doing here Shikamaru?"

"Captain Shihoin was worried and sent me on ahead of the team that the Head Captain formed." Shikamaru explained.

Neji shook his head, "We've got to warn them. Otherwise us along with everyone on that team will end up Hollowfied!"

"Ah so that's what this is?" Shikamaru commented pointing at his right eye as he looked at Neji's partial Hollow mask.

Neji nodded, "Yeah Kaname betrayed us. Let me rephrase that Kaname, Gin, and Hinata betrayed us."

"Shit even Hinata is in on this?!" Shikamaru commented, as the area got darker.

"Cry Suzumushi!" Tosen's voice filled the area.

"Rule the world in total darkness, Ikarikokuou!" Shikamaru yelled releasing his Zanpakuto canceling out the effects of Tosen's Zanpakuto. "Come on Kaname, you're going to have to do better than that!"

Hinata and Tosen along with Gin appeared in front of them. Hinata smiled coldly as she slashed at Yori causing him to collapse on the ground as they advanced on Neji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru griped his sword even tighter as the trio came closer. All of a sudden Neji collapsed.

"Neji!" Shikamaru yelled as he watched Neji's mask completing itself.

"My, my we didn't think that these two would be able to survive the process." Gin commented as they watched Neji become Hollowfied.

"Hm, I wonder what happens to a Hollowfied Soul Reaper that was previously a shinobi?" Hinata asked as she smiled coldly at Shikamaru.

"Why?! Why, Hinata? I know Azien offered you the chance to be with Naruto again, so why would you follow someone so cold hearted?" Shikamaru questioned the white-eyed soul reaper girl.

"I suppose it's because I hated who I was back in Konoha." Hinata started to explain.

"So you just figured to stay loyal to the first person who lend you a helping hand?" Neji asked as he pulled himself up.

"You are too stubborn for your own good Neji." Tosen spat as he slashed his blade across Neji's body.

'_**Come on partner! Don't push me away! Let's kill them all!' **_Neji's Hollow bellowed.

"Enough of this Azien will be here soon. I'm ending this now." Hinata spat as she lifted up her Zanpakuto. "Fade Amarante!"

Shikamaru closed his eyes clearing his mind as Hinata's blade disappeared. _'It would be pointless to use my sight in this battle. Not even the Byakugan can see Hinata's Amarante. That on top of Tosen's Suzumushi, heck I might as well be dead.' _

Shikamaru could feel Hinata advancing on him from behind, but it didn't faze him. He knew that the only way to fight Hinata would be to take an attack from Amarante then attack. Hinata thrust her blade into Shikamaru's back infecting him with the prototype.

Shikamaru smirked as the blade pierced his body, _'I'm a fool for this. I'll just end up like Neji and Yori, but it's the only way.' _

With his left hand Shikamaru grabbed the air right in front of his wound allowing the invisible blade to cut into his hand. Hinata gasped as she tried to pull her Zanpakuto out of him. Shikamaru tighten his grip on the invisible blade as Hinata struggled. That's when something hit him! Another blade, Gin had sent Shinso into his stomach. Shikamaru had no time to even react to Shinso as he coughed up blood.

'_**You're pathetic Lazybones! Heck I'm going to show you how to really use our power!' **_Shikamaru's Hollow bellowed.

'_No! Don't you dare!' _Shikamaru yelled back at it as he continued to cough.

'_**You are powerless to me right now, Lazybones! Now I smell blood and it's ours not theirs!'**_ At that white liquid flowed out of Shikamaru's mouth. __


	16. Masked Fear

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Masked Fear**

"Shit this is it, huh?" Hiyori said as Kensei prepared to give the killing blow.

Hiyori watched as Shinji blocked the attack, "Why didn't you draw your Zanpakuto?"

"Idiot how could I?!" Hiyori yelled at him as Love, Rose, and Lisa arrived.

"What the heck?! Kensei?!" The group looked at the monster standing in front of them.

"But where's Lieutenant Kuna? Or Neji for that matter?" Lisa asked.

"What going on here?" Love asked.

"That spiritual pressure and the mask! It's like Kensei's a Hollow now!" Rose pointed out.

"Damn it, Shinji let go of me!" Hiyori struggled under Shinji's left arm. "We can't do anything! Its Kensei! Guys?! Don't draw your swords!"

"Shut it Hiyori! We have to draw our Zanpakutos and stop Kensei because if we don't we're dead!" Lisa yelled at Hiyori.

Just then Hollow Kensei shunpo behind Love and attacked sending Love flying.

"Well, not bad. Leave it up to Kensei to attack before you are ready to battle." Love commented getting up.

"Stop! Don't you get it?! If this happened to Kensei, then it happened to the others as well!" Hiyori pleaded as she started coughing violently. "We can't just kill Kensei and the others!"

"Be quite Hiyori!" Shinji looked down at her, "Kensei is important, so is Mashiro and Neji which is why we have to stop them if all of them have become Hollows."

"There's more ways to attack someone without killing them than there are to kill them." Lisa added as she looked over at Rose, "Rose, I'll go after his tendons while you take his right side."

"All right." Rose nodded his head as the two shunpo out of the way of Kensei's attack.

"Rose behind you!" Love yelled as another Hollowed figure delivered a kick to Rose's head.

Suddenly two arms grabbed Lisa out of the way as another Hollowed figure attacked her. Lisa looked up to see a Hollow mask that was round with two wave-like eye slits and black swirl on it. Lisa gasped, _'Why would one of them save me?' _

Lisa could feel the masked soul reaper starting to loose his hold on the Hollow part of him as she looked at his Zanpakuto. One look at the Zanpakuto's blade was enough for Lisa to figure out who it was. Her Hollow masked savior was Neji! Could that have meant he could control his Hollow part where as Kensei, Mashiro, and the other one couldn't. Shinji charged toward Neji with his Zanpakuto ready.

"Shinji wait!" Lisa yelled as Neji sat her down.

Shinji retreated from his charge giving Lisa a puzzled look as Neji collapsed.

"Neji!" Lisa rushed to his side as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Lisa, get a hold of yourself!" Shinji yelled at her as Mashiro tried to kick him from behind.

"Gochu Tekkan!" Suddenly Mashiro was pinned to the ground by five pillars. "Sorry I'm late everyone else runs faster than me."

"Hachi! Your time couldn't be better!" Rose greeted him as he pushed Hollow Yori off of him.

"Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku!" Hachi released a binding spell onto the Hollowed figure behind Lisa. "What is going on here?! Why are Kensei and Mashiro along with Yori, Shikamaru, and Neji acting this way? Let alone look like Hollows?"

Before Shinji or Lisa could answer a loud rip came from behind them. They turned to see that the cloths that held Shikamaru ripping from his effort to get free.

"Impossible! I've never seen a Level 60 Bakudo spell broken by sheer physical strength alone!" Hachi exclaimed as Hollow Shikamaru tried to stab Lisa in the stomach with his Zanpakuto as Neji tried to attack Shinji.

"Hm, looks like we made it just in time. Wouldn't you say so Mizuiro?" Keigo commented as he blocked Shikamaru's blade from piercing Lisa.

"Yes, you are quite right, Keigo. But what's up with these weird masks?" Mizuiro answered his fellow Lieutenant as he pushed Neji back.

"I don't know, but they sure are ugly." Keigo commented as he slashed at Shikamaru.

"You two idiots! Didn't we tell you to say in the Seireitei?!" Love and Rose yelled at their Lieutenants.

"Sorry sir, but I just couldn't follow that order." Keigo said as he prepared to release his Zanpakuto, "Strike down your enemies, Raiga!"

Keigo's small wakizashi sword turned into a long bladed katana with a golden yellow hilt and an S shaped bronze guard. With his Shikai Keigo was able to cut through Shikamaru's hollow like skin.

Seireitei

Kimiko stood in the first lab room waiting for her Captain to appear. She knew that he was going to try and go out there. She looked up to see a cloaked figure heading towards her.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I can't allow you to go." Kimiko said causing the figure to stop. "I'm going with you."

"I can't allow that Kimiko." Urahara smiled at the girl's effort as he shunpo to her side.

Kimiko looked at him as he pointed two fingers at her. Kimiko's body froze up and she fell to the floor as Urahara walked out of the lab.

"Shoot! Captain Urahara!" Kimiko yelled as she tried to free herself from the Bakudo spell. "Please take me with you! They're my comrades too!" Kimiko yelled at him as she cried in fear of losing her friends.

Urahara sighed as his head hung low, "I'm sorry Kimiko, but I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you as well." Urahara whispered as he shunpo away from the lab.

Just outside Urahara was stopped once again, "That's quite a creation you have on there. A cloak that blocks all spiritual pressure."

"Whoops, I've been caught." Urahara said as he pulled off his hood.

"I knew you were going to go out there, since I saw how you were acting at the meeting." Tessai told him.

"So I guess you're not going to let me pass ether?" Urahara asked.

"No I'm afraid I can't let you go alone." Tessai answered shocking Urahara. "I too am filled with an unshakeable fear tonight. Come now let's hurry before we are found."

"Captain!" Two night guards bowed.

"Oh, good work keeping watch." Shunsui greeted them.

"What's going on why are you out here at this time of night?" One asked.

"I just couldn't sleep." Shunsui commented as he looked up at Azien. "Keep up the good work."

Shunsui left them and continued walking, "Maybe I'm over thinking things. Hm?"

Shunsui looked down at a young girl with black hair, glasses, and a book in her hands.

"Um, excuse me Captain." She whispered.

"Oh, Nanao Ise isn't it?"

"Yes, Captain! It's an honor that you remembered me!"

"Well you are the youngest member of squad eight and I always make note of girls' names. Oh it's the first isn't it?"

"Yes Sir, and I was hoping that Lieutenant Lisa would be able to read with me tonight." Nanao looked down at her book.

"I'm sorry, but Lisa's not here. I sent her on a mission tonight."

"Oh…" Nanao sniffled as Shunsui placed his hand on her head.

"Don't worry my little Nanao, she will be back in the morning. Till then why don't I read with you?"

Kimiko laid bounded in a restraint spell cursing on the floor of the lab. "Damn I can't believe he would do that to me! Captain Urahara! You better come back here alive with everyone else who is there." Kimiko vented as her exhaustion swept over her body.

Meanwhile, Neji slashed Lisa across the chest. Rose jumped in between them blocked Neji's blade from attacking Lisa again.

"Stop this Neji! Since when were you so weak that you would attack a woman?" Rose pushed Neji back as Lisa started to get up, "You okay, Lisa?"

"Yeah I think so." Lisa answered as she started coughing.

"Take it easy Lisa." Mizuiro placed a hand on her shoulder as Lisa continued to cough. "Eh? What the heck?!"

Mizuiro jumped back at the sight of white liquid coming out of Lisa's mouth. "Shoot Lisa's been infected!"

"Bakudo 99, Kin!" Hachi unleashed another Bakudo spell this time on Kensei.

"A level 90 Bakudo huh?" Shinji looked over at Hachi. "That's bad ass."

"I might have overdone it a bit." Hachi sighed as Keigo slashed Yori's arm just right bringing him down as well and saving his captain.

"So how do we fix this Hachi?" Rose asked.

"I can't fix something that I don't know what the problem is." Hachi explained as Love and Mizuiro jumped into the area dodging Lisa.

"Shit not Lisa too!" Rose yelled as he went to help Love out.

Suddenly Hiyori started coughing again. "Hm? Hiyori what's wrong?"

"Shinji let go of me!" Hiyori yelled at him as white liquid flowed from her mouth.

Hachi and Keigo gasped as Hiyori slashed at Shinji with her horn. "Hiyori!"

Hachi was the next to fall but not at the blade of one of the Hallowed. Shinji watched as Hachi fell revealing Kaname Tosen.

"Kaname why did you betray Kensei and Neji like this?!" Keigo questioned Tosen's actions as he charged for the blind soul reaper.

"Cry Suzumushi." The area around Keigo and Tosen became dark as Keigo felt Tosen slice through his body.

"No, this can't be happening." Keigo muttered as he fell to the ground as the same white liquid poured out of his mouth.

Shinji looked pass Tosen to find Gin Ichimaru slashing down Rose and Hinata Hyuga slashing down Love. "Even Gin and Hinata! But why are ya betraying us?!"

"Oh they didn't betray anyone. In fact they have been most faithful. Following every order I gave them." Shinji turned to find his own Lieutenant walking towards them. "So please don't blame them for your naïve actions Captain Hirako."

"Azien! I should have known!" Shinji spat.

"Oh so you did suspected me? I should have expected as much from you." Azien asked him without a trace of shock on his face.

"Of course I did why the hell did ya think I made you my Lieutenant?" Shinji asked him. "It was only so I could keep an eye on ya. I always thought that ya were dangerous. That ya couldn't be trusted."

"I see yet you haven't done a good job of that. You didn't notice that I wasn't the one walking next to you these past few months." Azien told him.

"What do ya mean?!"

"The ability to make my enemy to see whatever I want him to that's the true power of Kyoka Suigustu. I call it absolute hypnosis." Azien explained as he pulled out his Zanpakuto. "You were sharp, but not sharp enough otherwise you would have seen through me more clearly. It was all because of that; I was able to disappear for a while. Then again it was not that you chose me, but that I chose you for that very same fact."

"Azien!" Shinji roared as he stood up placing a hand on his Zanpakuto causing the same white liquid to rapidly flow from his mouth. "No not me too!"

"I see. Azien you were right anger and aggression does speed up the Hollow transformation." Hinata commented.

"Hollow transformation?!" Shinji questioned the quite soul reaper.

"Shinji!" They turned to see that Hiyori was now standing and had her Zanpakuto in her hand.

"Kaname, take care of her." Azien ordered.

"No!" Shinji yelled as Tosen slashed at Hiyori.

"Now let's finish this Captain Hirako. You were all wonderful test subjects." Azien raised his Zanpakuto in the air.

"Damn it!" Shinji yelled as Azien's blade came down to kill him.

Suddenly a Hooded figure stood in between Azien's blade and Shinji.

"Looks like we have an interesting guest." Azien commented as he backed off as his Lieutant badge fell to the ground. "Now why would you be here, Captain Urahara and Kido Captain Tsukabishi?"

"Oops. I guess we were careless and were found." Gin smiled.

"Shall I kill them, Azien?" Tosen asked.

"No that won't be necessary, Kaname." Azien told him.

"But Sir." Tosen protested.

"I said it isn't necessary." Azien raised his voice slightly at the blinded soul reaper.

"Kisuke you fool why did ya come, ya moron?" Shinji asked.

"Hm, what's with that ugly mask Shinji?" Kisuke asked.

"Is that all you can say? I don't want to hear about it." Shinji asked as he passed out.

Kisuke looked away from Shinji and looked around at the other soul reapers, all with their masks. "Lieutenant Azien, what are you doing here?"

"The same as you. I was worried about my Captain." Azien bluntly answered. "I was going to try and help them."

"Why are you even bothering to lie to me?"

"Lying to you? What's wrong with a Lieutenant wanting to help his wounded Captain?"

"Wounds? This is Hollowfication." Kisuke bluntly pointed out.

"I see. You're really were just the type of man I thought you were, Captain Urahara." Azien glared at Kisuke. "Kaname, Gin, Hinata let's go. I'm truly glad I came tonight."

"Wait!" Kisuke yelled after them.

"Please move Kisuke!" Tessai yelled as he prepared for spell, "Hado 88, Hiryo Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

"Bakudo 81, Danku." Azien dispelled the Kido attack as he left.

"Impossible a Lieutenant dispelled my Kido attack with the forbidden Danku!" Tessai exclaimed, "Forgive me Kisuke. I seemed to have let them escape."

"Tessai what on earth?" Kisuke started to ask.

"We can talk about them later. We first need to help Shinji and the others." Tessai pointed out.


	17. Exile

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Exile**

"It appears that you know something about this Hollowfication, so you know how to treat them right, Kisuke?" Tessai asked.

"Yes, but I can't treat them here! Not like this!" Urahara yelled back, "Actually it's a gamble even at that."

"I understand it is a least better than nothing at this point." Tessai pointed out. "I will take us all to Squad 12's main lab now, so please close you eyes and cover you ears Urahara I'm about to use two forbidden spells."

Urahara pulled off his hood as they arrived within the main lab, "Hollowfication was one of the things I stumbled upon when I was looked for a way to strength a soul."

"I see." Tessai commented as Urahara took off his cloak placing over Kimiko, who had fallen asleep waiting for his return.

"In the process you came up with this." Urahara explained as he held up a small sphere. "I call it the Hogyoku. It instantaneously breaks down the barrier between Hollows and soul reapers."

"So you think this could save them?" Tessai asked.

"Yes, but the chance of it actually doing that is very slim." Urahara nodded his head.

"It is better than nothing." Tessai commented, "I shall place a barrier up to protect us while you work on saving them."

With that Urahara went to work on Shinji and the others. Somewhere in the night Kisuke fell asleep, he woke up to find Shinji leaning against the walk with his Hollow mask still on. He continued to look around the lab finding the others with their hollow masks on as well.

Kisuke got up shaking his head. _'It was too much of a gamble, ether that or they were too far gone for the Hogyoku to work.'_ He thought as he walked to where Tessai was sitting keeping a barrier around the lab.

"Urahara?" Tessai looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Tessai but it didn't work." Urahara told the Kido Captain.

"I see." Tessai sighed.

"Maybe I just need a breather." Kisuke said as he walked towards the doors.

Suddenly the doors flew opened, "Squad 12 Captain Kisuke Urahara and Kido Captain Tessai Tsukabishi! You are under arrest by command of Central 46!"

"What?!" Tessai asked as he stood up.

Central Room: Meeting Room of Central 46

"What is going on here?" Kisuke questioned.

"Silence you do not have permission to talk other than answering our questions!" a member of Central 46 bellowed.

'_Are they suspecting me of doing this crime of Azien's?!' _Kisuke thought as he quickly shut his mouth.

"Now, where were you last night?"

"In West Rukongai." Kisuke lied.

"Is that so? You then were not in East Rukongai District 33 conducting your Hollowfication experiments?"

"So that's it?! You suspect me of turning them into half Hollows?!" Kisuke barked.

"So you did turn four Captains, six Lieutenants, and three seat members into hollows?!"

"Kisuke did nothing of the sort. He tried to save them!" Tessai bellowed, "This was the act of Squad five's Lieutenant Sosuke Azien!"

"Lying is not becoming of you Tsukabishi! Lieutenant Azien never left the Seireitei last night. 136 soul reapers and one captain can vouch for him."

"But that's impossible!" Kisuke exclaimed as a member of squad two entered the room.

"Reporting in! There were thirteen Hollowfied experiments in the main lab of Squad twelve." The Squad two member informed them.

"That settles it I will now sentences you both!"

Meanwhile, in the main lab of Squad 12 Kimiko was waking up. She gasped at the sight of her comrades lying on the floor of the lab with what looked to be hollow masks. Kimiko looked around at each one of the 13 soul reapers who had been sent out because of the disappearances.

"What's going on here?" Kimiko questioned her eyes as tears formed in them, "This looks like the Hollowfication that Captain came up with in our research. Are you really the one responsible for this Captain Urahara? Could they consider me a traitor for helping him develop this? But we really didn't do anything with the Hollowfication after we discovered it."

Suddenly the door to the lab opened revealing a figure clothed in black. The figure's head was wrapped up in a tan cloth and a mask covered its face. Kimiko stumbled backwards as the figure walked into the lab.

"Who are you?" Kimiko asked the intruder, as she stood ready to defend herself.

The intruder didn't answer only shunpo closer to Kimiko. Kimiko responded to this move by using her own shunpo to dodge the intruder's attack. Suddenly the intruder was right in front of Kimiko. Kimiko buckled over the intruder's arm.

"Why Captain Yoruichi?" Kimiko asked as she passed out.

"I'm sorry Kimiko, but you have to stay here to protect everyone else." Yoruichi told Kimiko, as she laid her on the floor.

Yoruichi walked over to the black cloak on the floor and covered Kimiko with it just as Urahara had done the night before. Yoruichi pulled up her mask as she picked up Shinji.

Central 46

"Kido Captain Tessai Tsukabishi! For the use of forbidden techniques you shall be imprisoned in the level three underground prison for the high felons. Squad 12 Captain Kisuke Urahara! For researching in forbidden materials and carrying out experiments on them, deceiving your comrades, and seriously injuring them, you will have your powers striped from you and be banished to Earth for all eternity! Furthermore the thirteen subjects shall be dealt with as Hollows! They are to be executed immediately! "

"Wait a minute they aren't Hollows just half Hollows!" Kisuke argued only to stop at the sound of someone kicking open the door.

Kisuke turned to find a woman dressed in black with her head covered up standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?! And who gave you permission to enter this room?! Get out you filth!"

The woman only shunpo in between Tessai and Kisuke grabbing them as she shunpo out of the room.

"Get them! Rebels! Isn't there anyone out there?!"

Meanwhile, "Thank you Yoruichi." Kisuke thanked their rescuer.

"I'll reframe from kicking you butt for not taking me with you last night!" Yoruichi said as she unwrapped her head, "I brought all thirteen of them here as well as all the new gigais you were working on. I want to know everything about this solution you came up with back when you first heard about this whole incident from Shinji."

"Oh about that…" Kisuke laughed nervously.

"Just get to it, Kisuke. The best solution to the worst situation." Yoruichi looked at him.

"So you really know everything." Kisuke sighed. "Tessai please put them in suspension then create a 2-3 barrier around us. Within the next 20 hours, I will make gigais for Hirako and the others as well as us, 15 gigais that will completely cut off our reiatsu. We will hide on Earth till I can solve this."

"What about Yoruichi-sama?" Tessai asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll find some way to escape. After I cover your tracks." Yoruichi smiled at the former Kido captain.

Almost 21 hours had pasted since Yoruichi left. Neji started to stir. He opened up his eyes pulling off his mask. He looked around to find Shikamaru sitting up just looking at his own mask. Mashiro was also up and was cuddling Shikamaru's left leg as she stared at Kensei, who was starting to get up himself. Yori was also getting up.

"Damn!" Yori yelled as he threw his mask toward the rock formation behind Kensei.

Kensei looked at Yori's mask then took off his own. "What the hell happened to us?"

"I have no idea, but why does my mask have to be so ugly?" Keigo whined.

"We were the lab rats of Azien's latest experiment." Shinji answered him.

"Azien did this to us?" Lisa asked as she slammed her mask down on the ground.

"What's gonna happen to us now?" Mashiro asked.

"What a drag. We are just going to be hunted by Central 46 as hollows no doubt. Mashiro please let go of my left leg I can't feel it." Shikamaru complained.

"I'm sorry for attacking you, Lisa." Neji apologized for his actions as a Hollow without even looking up at her.

"Don't worry about it Neji you weren't yourself." Lisa said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"To hell with it! I want to beat the shit out of that damn Azien and his goons as well!" Hiyori exploded as she pushed her Hollow mask up.

"Calm down Hiyori." The turned to see Kisuke and Tessai bring them gigais.

"Here are you new gigais for hiding on earth till I can find a way do reverse this Hollowfication." Kisuke told them. "I'm sorry but there was no miscalculation which is my biggest miscalculation."

"I guess everything proceeded to the worst case." Rose pointed out as they got into their new gigais.

"Heck this is great Kisuke for once a gigai feels normal." Love added.

"That's good to hear. I figure we are going to be in these gigais for awhile." Kisuke smiled, "No one has any problems with their gigai right?"

A chorus of no's filled the air as Shinji stood up. "We truly are in you debt Kisuke." Shinji said as the gate to earth opened up, "And to you Azien."


	18. Pressing On

**Two Hearts, One Soul: Pressing On **

Kimiko muttered curses under her breath at the Squad two members who were clearing out all of Kisuke Urahara's stuff out of the squad 12 barracks. She never thought that something like this would happen. Mayuri laughed, as squad 12 slowly became his.

"It's a shame that we have to start from scratch on our research, but don't worry work will go much faster now that I'm in charge." Mayuri said to the rest of the squad.

Kimiko sighed because both Kisuke and Hiyori had no choice but to run, the Captain spot went to the third seat member, in other words Mayuri Kurotsuchi became Captain. Kimiko sat in the main lab doing nothing as she watched all of her fellow squad members go in and out of the lab helping Squad two as much as they could.

Akon sighed as he came in the main lab, "Kimiko, I wish you good luck. Mayuri wants to see you in his office."

Kimiko said nothing to the boy as she stood up and walked towards the Captain's office.

"Ah, good you're not doing anything Kimiko. Why don't you step into my office?" Mayuri motioned for her to follow him.

"Whatever you say teme." Kimiko muttered as she followed Mayuri. "This isn't your office ether."

"Now, now Miss Haruno that's not a good tone to take with your new Captain. Kimiko as you know I need a Lieutenant. I was wondering if you would follow me without questions and become my Lieutenant. This of course will give you different terms as to experiment time." Mayuri explained.

"You mean to tell me that you are going to do the one thing that Kisuke wouldn't let you do is to experiment on the other squad members?! You're not even Captain yet, and may never be the Captain of this Squad! And you want me to follow you without questions! Ha! Don't make me laugh the only one who could ever be the captain of me in Squad 12 is Kisuke Urahara! You should have learned by now Mayuri that I dislike you. Always have and always will." Kimiko told him as she walked out of the office pushing back her tears.

"Kimiko Haruno if you walk out of the lab, I will make sure that you can't join any other squad!" Mayuri yelled after her.

"Save your breath I would rather die again before I sever underneath you, Paint Brain!" Kimiko yelled back as she continued out of the lab.

Mayuri pulled out his Zanpakuto as he shunpo after Kimiko. He slashed at Kimiko cutting across her right arm as Kimiko turned around to block his blade.

"Such a shame Kimiko you were always too slow." Mayuri kicked her in the stomach.

Kimiko fell to the ground in pain as her reiatsu flared. Just outside the Squad thirteen dojo, Lee spared with his Lieutenant Kaien, who was only helping Lee cope with loosing Neji. Kaien's wife Miyako watched them along with the fifth and sixth seat members. Suddenly both Lee and Kaien stopped sensing Kimiko's reiatsu.

"What the heck?" Kaien asked as he looked towards the labs as Lee shunpo pass him.

Ukitake had just stepped outside for he too had felt Kimiko's reiatsu flare. He watched as Lee rushed off to see what was wrong with is love.

"Lee wait up!" Kaien shunpo after his fourth seat member.

Miyako stood up yelling at the two, "Kaien, Lee calm down! Hey get back here!"

"It's alright Miyako." Ukitake told her as he rushed after his Lieutant.

Lee and Kaien made it in time to stop Mayuri from attacking Kimiko with his released Zanpakuto. Kaien stopped Mayuri's blade, as Lee made sure that Kimiko was all right. Jushiro, Shunsui, and Isshin were also arriving to the battle.

"So this is how you treat your squad members? That's too low even for a snake Kurotsuchi." Kaien questioned Mayuri's actions.

"That's enough Kaien!" Ukitake ordered Kaien to back off.

"She doesn't concern me anymore whatever happens to her is fine by me. I don't need a subordinate who isn't willing to follow her leader. Her future doesn't concern me. She is no longer a part of my squad." Mayuri said as he walked back into the lab.

Kaien looked back at Kimiko seeing her tears roll down her cheeks. He knew that Kimiko followed Kisuke Urahara faithfully and that she was hit the hardest with this whole mess.

"Kaien, Lee take Kimiko to Unohana." Ukitake ordered.

"Of course Captain." The two answered as they took Kimiko towards Squad four.

Meanwhile, Rika found herself wandering around the Squad 11 barracks looking for a fight to vent some of her anger and frustration of the Hollowfication mess.

She stuck her head in the window as Ikkaku finished off another squad member. "Come on you wusses who's next?"

"I'll fight you Ikkaku!" Rika said as she jumped through the window.

"Get real Rika. Why don't you run along and go play with your squad members." Ikkaku yawned as Rika picked up the wooden sword. "Why are you even in our squad barracks anyway?"

"What are you scared to lose to a girl or are you too macho to fight a girl?" Rika taunted the bald soul reaper. "I'm itching for a fight and figured this was the best place to fine one."

"I'm not scared to lose to a girl nor am I afraid to fight a girl. I just don't feel like beating up a female right now." Ikkaku yawned again.

Rika shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself Baldy!" Rika yelled as she charged for Ikkaku.

"Don't call me that!" Ikkaku yelled at her as he blocked her attack.

"Well that's more like it! Just what I would expect from the third seat member of squad 11!" Rika laughed as she spared with Ikkaku.

Outside the dojo stood squad 11's Captain Kenpachi with Yachiru on his shoulder. "I wonder who Baldy is fighting now, Kenny?"

"Heh don't worry Yachiru we are about to find out." Kenpachi told her as Ikkaku came flying out of the dojo.

Ikkaku landed right at Kenpachi's feet. "Wow Baldy usually you're the one sending people flying!"

"I know that Lieutenant Kusajishi!" Ikkaku yelled at her as he got up.

"Oh I'm sorry about that Baldy!" Rika yelled at Ikkaku as she placed her sword on her shoulder, "I hope I didn't break anything other than your pride and that lovely shine of your head!"

"I told you not to call me Baldy!" Ikkaku yelled back at the red head.

"Alright who's next?" Rika looked around at the other members of squad 11. "What about you Yumichika? I'm sure I can carve that ugly face of yours into something beautiful, well maybe not beautiful but it'll be prettier than before."

"How dare you say such things about me! You should know your place around here little Rika! You flat chest ugly little girl!" Yumichika shot back as he picked up Ikkaku's wooden sword.

"I'm not as little as your Lieutenant. And don't judge my chest next to Rangiku's! Oh and if you want I can ask a friend of mine for some tips on how to do eyebrows the right way because guys really shouldn't pluck them." Rika taunted Yumichika further causing Yumichika to turn red making the other members of Squad 11 laugh.

"Wow Kenny! Foxy is really good! She took out Baldy and Feathers!" Yachiru jumped up and down as she pulled on Kenpachi's sleeve pointing at Rika.

"Um did I just get a nickname from Lieutenant Kusajishi?" Rika asked dumbfounded.

"I don't make it a point of fighting woman, but now I'm curious as to how powerful you really are Rika Kanji." Kenpachi smiled at the red head.

"Does it really matter Captain Zaraki? I just beat your third and fifth seat members. If you really want to test my power, then bring it on!" Rika scoffed as she put her hand around her Zanpakuto.

Meanwhile, Kimiko sat on the roof of part of the Squad eight barracks. Shunsui watched as Nanao climbed up to join Kimiko on the roof with one of her favorite books.

"Looks like we both lost someone important to us last night." Nanao whispered.

Kimiko smiled sadly at the young girl, "Isn't that the book you told me is your favorite one that Lieutenant Yudorimaru reads to you?"

"Uh-huh. It's about a princess who is waiting for her prince to come rescue her from an evil warlock and his dragon army." Nanao told her what it was about.

"I see. Lisa didn't get a chance to read to you last night did she?" Kimiko asked hoping not to start crying again over the events that led to her Captain's betrayal.

"Nope, but Captain Kyoraku read to me instead." Nanao answered Kimiko with a sniffle, "I only hoped that Lieutenant Lisa would be here to read to me today, but…"

Kimiko placed her hand onto Nanao's head, "I'm sorry Lisa won't be reading with you any more, but could I give it a try? After all that just might be what the two of us need to get our mind off of loosing the ones we held dear to our hearts, just a little fairy tale."

"Um sure." Nanao handed over the book as Shunsui left for the Captain's meeting.

Captain's Hall, Squad 1 Barracks

"Third seat member, Ashido Kuno shall take temporary command over Squad three. As shall third seat member Sajin Komamura and Kaname Tosen take over temporary command of their squad. Third seat member Mayuri Kurotsuchi has requested to take the Captain's exam in order to become Squad 12's new captain. Lieutenant Sosuke Azien wishes to take temporary command over Squad 5 until he feels like he is ready to take the Captain's exam." Head Captain Yamamoto explained. "As for the actions Mayuri Kurotsuchi has taken on Fourth seat member Kimiko Haruno, he is being punished for his actions of releasing his Zanpakuto and attacking another soul reaper, but we can not allow Kurotsuchi and Haruno to stay on the same squad."

"I say we give Kimiko a chance to take the Captain's exam herself. After all she is indeed Lieutenant material." Isshin Kurosaki offered his suggestion on the girl.

"Oh and what squad do you propose we give her?" Ginrei Kuchiki, Captain of Squad six asked the Squad 10 Captain.

"Any of them Kimiko's more than qualified for them." Isshin huffed at the noble bred Captain.

"That isn't acceptable. Kimiko hasn't shown the signs of achieving her Bankai yet." Yoruichi pointed out, "We can't allow anyone to be a Captain without them achieving Bankai to even take the Captain's exam."

"Captain Shihoin is right, Kimiko has not shown any signs to achieving her Bankai." Head Captain Yamamoto agreed with the Squad two Captain.

"Hey now Old man Yama. Maybe we should give her another offer to be a Lieutenant? She is after all qualified for that position, isn't she?" Shunsui spoke up.

"Are you suggesting that you are willing to pick a new Lieutenant after just loosing yours Shunsui?" Jushiro asked his old friend.

"Sad to say it, but yes. Kimiko's skills rival that of Lisa's skills, and she could become a headstrong Captain if we give her time. We could at the least place her on my Squad for awhile, so I can test her skills to see if I want her as my Lieutenant." Shunsui answered.

"Agreed, Shunsui I will accept your proposal to place Kimiko Haruno on your squad as a possibility for your new Lieutenant." The Head Captain gave his final thought on the matter as the Captains left the meeting.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Woot! Sorry about not up-dating sooner, but I've been busy with stuff. So there's the end to my triple up date and the end of Two Hearts, One Soul! As always keep reading and reviewing and check out part 2 Two Hearts, New Soul! Till next time FoxCat ya later!


End file.
